Ash gets betrayed by most of his friends!
by willfrieden
Summary: Ash, who loses the Kalos league, gets betrayed by most of his friends! Macy then hears about this and gets mad at Ash's so called friends! What will happen? (Ash x Macy) Fireshipping
1. Chapter 1

"Pikachu, I can't believe we lost another league" said Ash sadly. "Pikachu Pika" replied Pikachu. " Well, Tom with his Greninja and Salamence were really tough, I must admit" said Ash. "Pi, Pikachu"responded Pikachu. "Let's get back to Pallet town" Said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu. However, little did they realize was that Ash was going to get a very nasty surprise ... What will happen? Find out shortly ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ash then shows up to Pallet Town! "Well, we are home Pikachu"! Said Ash. "Pi, Pikachu"! Said Pikachu. Meanwhile in Ash's house, Misty alongside Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan are all saying bad things about Ash, in the meantime!

"I can't believe how pathetic Ash really is"! Said Max. "I know"! Said May. "He is so worthless"! Said Cilan. "I agree"! Said Iris. "Me too, I can't believe we traveled with that pathetic excuse of a trainer"! Said May.

"I know, there are plenty of other trainers who are way better such as Tyson"! Said Max. "Yep"! Said Misty. Little did they know was that Ash heard what they said about him! Ash went off crying! "I can't wait for Ash to show up"! Said Dawn. "Yeah, that way, he can give up his dream"! Said Cilan. "Yep"! Said Misty.

"I can't believe what they said about me"! Said Ash. "Pi Pikachu" Said Pikachu. In the meantime, Delia went searching for Ash! Then, Delia found Ash! "Ash, what's wrong"? Asked His mom. "Well mom, my "friends" said to give up on my dream of being a Pokemon master"! said Ash. At that, Delia was steaming mad!

"How dare they say for you to give up on your dreams"! Said Delia. "I know"! said Ash. "Well, we will get rid of them"! Said Delia. "How"? Asked Ash. "I'll be right back said Delia laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder what mom is going to do"! Said Ash. "Pi Pikachu"! Said Pikachu. Delia then went into the house. "Mimey, use psychic now"! Said Delia. Mime! "Ahhhhhh! Screamed all of Ash's former friends. "And stay out"! Said Delia. "What is her problem"?! Asked Brock angrily. "I don't know but I am really mad"! Said Dawn. "Me too"! Said May.

In the meantime, Macy was on the way to Pallet Town to surprise Ash! "I can't wait to see Ash again"! Said Macy. Macy has not seen Ash ever since the Silver Conference. However, Macy has been a supporter of Ash throughout all of the leagues. "I hope he hasn't forgotten about me"! Said Macy.

Meanwhile, Ash was pondering over what Delia did! "I wonder how my mom got rid of the stupid traitors"? Asked Ash. "Pi Pikachu"! Said Pikachu. "Hey Ash"! Said Delia. "What's up, mom"? Asked Ash. "I got rid of the traitors"! Said Delia. "How"? Asked Ash. "I used Mimey's psychic attack to get rid of them! "Good job"! said Ash! "Thanks"! said Delia.

Then, Ash went to Professor Oak's laboratory! "Hi Professor"! Said Ash. "Hey Ash, how are you doing"? asked Professor Oak. "I am doing ok, except my so called friends betrayed me"! Said Ash. "Wow! Said Professor Oak. "I know"! Said Ash. "I kind of saw it coming though"! Said Professor Oak.

"How"? Asked Ash. "Well, May and Dawn have been sounding like they would be superficial"! Said Professor Oak. "Oh"! Said Ash. "Yeah, they were starting to become very mean to people for some reason, in fact, just the other day, May and Dawn tripped a little girl"! Said Professor Oak. "Wow! Said Ash. "I know"! said Professor Oak.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, while Ash was at Professor Oak's, Macy was about to find out all about the traitors! Macy then got into Pallet Town. There, Macy met Ash's mom! "Hi, I'm Macy from Mahogany town"! Said Macy. "Hi, I'm Delia, nice to meet you"! said Delia. "Nice to meet you too, I'm looking for Ash Ketchum"! Said Macy.

"Well Macy, Ash is at Professor Oak's laboratory"! Said Delia. "Cool"! Said Macy. "I can't wait to surprise him"! said Macy. Meanwhile, Ash was still at Professor Oak's when Gary, Tracey, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie showed up!

They did not betray Ash, unlike Brock, Misty, May, Max, Iris, Cilan and Dawn. "Hi guys"! Said Ash. "Hey Ash"! Said Serena. "Hi Serena"! Said Ash

"Hi Ash"! Said Clemont. "Hi Clemont"! Said Ash. After Ash said hi to everyone, Macy found Ash and found out about the betrayal from Delia. "Hi, Ash"! said Macy. "Hi Macy, long time no see"! said Ash. "Yep, it's been a while and yes, I have figured out about the betrayal"! Said Macy.

"Yeah, they told me to give up my dream"! Said Ash. "I can't believe those traitors"! Said Tracey. "Yeah, I know"! Said Macy. "How are you doing after your loss, Ash"? Asked Bonnie. "I'm doing ok, Bonnie"! Said Ash. "Well, that's good"! Said Bonnie. "Yep"! Said Ash.

Suddenly, it began to storm outside! "Oh great, it's raining"! Said Ash. "We will have to stay inside then"! Said Professor Oak. "My thoughts exactly"! Said Gary.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was stuck outside in the storm! "Leave it to the twerp to have us get stuck out in a storm"! Said Jessie. "Yeah I know"! said James. "Well, we will steal all of the twerp's Pokemon when the rain storm stops"! Said Meowth! "Yeah"! Said James.


	5. Chapter 5

The thunderstorm then subsided. "Thankfully, at least it stopped raining"! said Ash. "Yep, I'm sure glad for that"! Said Gary. "Me too"! said Serena.

"How has your day been, other than the traitors Ash"? Asked Tracey. "It's been great, Tracey"! Said Ash. "Well, that's good"! Said Tracey. "Yep"! Said Ash. "Hey, Ash, my Vulpix evolved into Ninetales now"! Said Macy. "Cool, where did you get a fire stone"? Asked Ash. "I found it on the ground somehow"! Said Macy.

"Cool"! said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. "So, let's go to Ash's house, since the storm subsided"! Said Clemont. "I agree"! said Bonnie. Suddenly …. "Halt"! Said Team Rocket.

"Not Team Rocket"! Said Ash. "Prepare for trouble"! Said Jessie. "And Make it double"! said James. "To protect the world from devastation"! Said Jessie. "To unite all people within our nation"! Said James. "To denounce the evils of truth and love"! Said Jessie. "To extend our reach to the stars above"! said James.

"Jessie"! "James"! "Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light"! Said Jessie. "Surrender now or prepare to fight"! Said James. "Meowth, that's right"! Said Meowth. "Wobbuffet! Said Wobbuffet.

"Why don't you get lost Team Rocket"?! Asked Ash. "We want Pikachu"! said James. "I can't believe you have been after Ash for this long"! Said Gary. "Yeah, I know"! Said Bonnie. "Well, who cares"! said James. "We do, we have had enough of you"! said Macy.

"Nobody cares"! Said Meowth. "Now, hand over Pikachu"! Said James. "Fat chance of that happening! Pikachu use thunder!" Said Ash. "Oh, I don't think you should use thunder"! Said Meowth. "Why not"? Asked Ash. "Oh, because we have already captured all of your Pokemon"! Said James.

Sure enough, Team Rocket had all of Ash's Pokemon except for Squirtle and Primeape in their clutches! "Give my Pokemon back"! said Ash. "Nah, we are good, and we are going to add your Pikachu to our collection too"! said James.

"I don't think so, Blastoise, go"! Said Gary. Blastoise then came out of the pokeball! "Blastoise use hydro pump now"! Said Gary. Then, Blastoise managed to destroy Team Rocket's machine!

"No! Said Team Rocket! "Great, everyone is free"! Said Ash. "Pikachu, use thunder on Team Rocket now"! "Pika! Chu! Said Pikachu! "We are blasting off again"! said Team Rocket!

"Finally"! Said Ash. "Yeah, I know"! said Macy. "Now, how about we go over to Ash's house now that the Pokemon are all safe"? Asked Tracey. "Sounds good to me"! said Ash.

"I can't wait to meet Ash's mom"! Said Bonnie. "Me too"! said Clemont. "I am so sick of Team Rocket though"! said Ash. "Who isn't"! Said Serena as they all go in Ash's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was then inside Ash's house! "Hi, Ms. Ketchum"! Said Bonnie. "Hi, who are you"? Asked Delia. "I'm Bonnie"! Said Bonnie. "I'm Clemont"! said Clemont. "I'm Serena"! Said Serena. "Well, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, nice to meet you"! Said Delia. "Nice to meet you too"! Said Serena.

"Bonnie, Clemont and Serena were my traveling group in the Kalos Region"! said Ash. "Cool"! Said Delia. "Yep"! Said Ash. "How were your travels in the Kalos Region"? Asked Macy. "Well, here goes"! Said Ash.

After Ash explained everything to Macy, from the Rhyhorn race, to the gym battles as well as getting new Pokemon, Macy was impressed! "That sounded like a really great adventure, Ash"! Said Macy. "Yep, I enjoyed all of it, and Clemont was also the gym leader of Lumiose City"! Said Ash.

"Cool"! Said Macy. "Yep"! said Ash. "Why don't you make yourselves at home"? Asked Delia. "Sure, that sounds great"! Said Gary.

Meanwhile, the group of traitors were all having a great time without Ash! "I can't believe we were friends with such a little kid"! Said Iris. "Yeah, I know"! Said Brock. "Let's be friends with Ash again, just kidding of course"! Said Cilan. "Good one Cilan"! Said Max. "Thanks Max"! Said Cilan.

"I can't believe some people are still friends with Ash"! Said May. "Yeah, I know"! Said Dawn. Back at Ash's house, Delia asks Ash this question. "What are you going to do for your next adventure"? "I'm not sure yet"! Said Ash. "How about challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Gary.

"That sounds great, Gary"! said Ash. "Yep"! Said Gary. "Then, it's settled, I will challenge the next Battle Frontier in Sinnoh"! Said Ash. "Hey Ash, mind if I come with you"? Asked Macy. "Sure, you can come with me"! said Ash. "Thank you"! said Macy. "Anytime"! Said Ash.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, when are you leaving for your adventure, Ash"? Asked Delia. "Well, I'm going to leave in a couple of days, so I can spend some time with you"! Said Ash. "Thanks"! Said Delia. Ash is so sweet! Thought Macy to herself.

Meanwhile, the traitors decided to eat a snack when Drew showed up! At first, Drew looked happy to see them. "Hi everyone, where is Ash"! Said Drew. "Oh, we betrayed him'! said Dawn. "Yep, said May"! "Why"? Asked Drew annoyed.

"We betrayed Ash because he's a pathetic trainer"! Said Brock. At this, Drew was steaming mad! "I can't believe this is how you repay Ash after all he's done for you"! Said Drew angrily! "So what?! said Iris, he's a little kid anyways"! "You're the little kid Iris"! Said Drew angered.

"Nope, you are and so is Ash"! Said Iris. "You are all pathetic, I'm leaving"! Said Drew. "Good"! Said Brock. "Yeah, don't let the door hit you on the way out"! Laughed Max with a smirk on his face! "Those traitors"! Said Drew angrily to himself!

Now back at Pallet Town, Ash, Serena Bonnie, Clemont, Delia, Gary, Professor Oak, Macy and Tracey were all done eating lunch. Then, Ash decided to train! "Time to train"! Said Ash. "I can help you with that"! Said Gary.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were steaming mad that Ash and his other friends made them blast off once again! "I hate that twerp so much"! Said Meowth. "Me too, we will get that Pikachu"! Said Jessie. "Yeah"! Said James. Meanwhile, Giovanni was starting to get really tired of Jessie, James and Meowth again.

"I am really getting tired of Jessie, James and Meowth not doing any good for our organization"! Said Giovanni annoyed. "Well sir, at least we are better members of Team Rocket than they are"! Said Butch. "Yep"! Said Cassidy.

"True, true, you two are always doing well unlike Jessie, James and Meowth"! Said Giovanni. What will happen? Will Jessie, James and Meowth get fired? Find out as the chapters progress!


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Ash and Gary were training! "Go"! Nidoqueen! Said Gary. "Go, Torterra"! Said Ash. Macy was also watching Ash and Gary! Of course, Macy wanted Ash to win! "Torterra, use energy ball now"! Said Ash. "Nidoqueen, dodge it and use mega punch"! Said Gary.

Nidoqueen tried dodging energy ball, but got hit anyways! However, Nidoqueen did not faint just yet! Mega punch did not hit Torterra as Torterra was able to avoid Nidoqueen's mega punch attack! "Go Ash"! Said Macy. "Thanks, Macy"! Said Ash. "You're welcome, Ash"! said Macy.

"Torterra use rock climb now"! Said Ash. "Nidoqueen, use double kick now"! Said Gary. Both attacks hit for a bit of damage!

Meanwhile, Team Rocket members Jessie James and Meowth were called up on the phone by Giovanni. "Hello, sir"? Asked James. "Hello, Jessie, James and Meowth"! Replied Giovanni a little irked. "Why are you mad"? Asked Jessie.

"It's because you three have failed to capture any Pokemon for me in a long time"! Shouted Giovanni. This startled the Team Rocket trio! "We are trying our best sir"! Said James. "TRYING YOUR BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH"! Shouted Giovanni.

"If you three don't catch Pokemon within the next three weeks, you three are going to be fired from Team Rocket"! Said Giovanni angrily! "Oh no"! Said Meowth, Jessie and James! "We have to capture Pokemon"! Said Jessie. "Yeah"! said Meowth.

"Those rotten twerps"! Said James. "Yeah"! Said Meowth. Meanwhile, Gary and Ash had finished up with training. Ash managed to win against Gary's Nidoqueen! "That was a good battle, Ash"! Said Gary. I agree"! Said Ash.

"Me too"! Said Macy. Meanwhile, the traitors called on the phone saying that Delia sucks! Delia told them "You do TOO! NOBODY TELLS MY SON TO GIVE UP ON HIS DREAMS"! Then, Delia hung up the phone.

"Let me guess, the annoying traitors called"! Said Serena. "Yeah, they sure did"! Said Delia. "Wow"! Said Clemont. "I know"! Said Delia. "I hate those traitors"! Said Bonnie. "Yeah, me too"! Said Delia. Ash, Gary and Macy were then in the house followed immediately by Professor Oak and Tracey!

"Hey mom"! Said Ash. "Hey, the annoying traitors called so I gave them a piece of my mind"! Said Delia. "Of course they called"! Said Ash. "I know"! Said Delia. "So, Ash, ready for tomorrow"? Asked Professor Oak. "I sure am, Professor"! Said Ash.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Ash, I have packed you new clothes for your adventure tomorrow"! Said Delia as they ate dinner. "Cool"! said Ash. "Yep, so you will be all set for going on your Pokemon adventure"! Said Delia. "That's cool"! Said Ash.

"I heard that the Sinnoh Battle Frontier will be really difficult"! Said Tracey. "Well, difficult or not, I will try my best"! Said Ash. Man, Ash is so cute! Thought Macy. "Man, these hamburgers sure are good"! Said Ash.

"Yep, thanks for helping me earlier with them by the way"! Said Delia. "You're welcome"! Said Ash. Ash has been a really great help to his mom!

In the meantime, Team Rocket members, Jessie, James and Meowth, only had three weeks to come up with a new Pokemon! Things don't look good for the trio, but, will things change for the better?

"Man, those twerps are always ruining our time"! Said James. "I know, and if we don't find a rare Pokemon within the next three weeks, it's curtains for us"! Said Meowth. "Those twerps make me so mad"! Said Jessie.

"I can't believe we are going to be fired from Team Rocket unless we can do something about it"! Said James. "We will if It's the last thing we do"! Said Jessie. "Yeah"! Said Meowth. "I hope for your sakes, you're right"! Said James.

"Of course we are James"! Said Jessie. "Yeah"! Said Meowth. "Well, ok, no sense in not trying"! Said James. "Wobbuffet"! Said Wobbuffet.

Back at the Ketchum residence, Ash, Gary, Serena, Macy, Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, Clemont and Bonnie finished their meal and were now enjoying some T.V time when Ash decided to go take a shower!

"I'm going to take a shower"! Said Ash. "Ok"! Replied Delia. After Ash was out in the shower, Macy decided to tell people that she has a crush on Ash. "Well, you guys to tell you the truth, I have a huge crush on Ash"! Said Macy.

"We figured"! Said Gary. "Why do you have a huge crush on Ash"? Asked Bonnie. "Well, it's because he saved me from an injury, plus to be honest, I actually had a crush on him even before he saved me"! Said Macy.

"Really? Asked Delia. "Yeah, really"? asked Gary. "Yeah"! Said Macy. "Hopefully, Ash doesn't act dense for too long"! Said Serena. "I know"! Said Macy.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Team Rocket members Jessie, James and Meowth were frantic because they only had three weeks until they would get fired if they don't get a new Pokemon, and time is ticking! "Man, those twerps are so annoying"! Said Jessie. "Yeah, I know"! Said James.

"I can't believe we might actually get fired"! Said Meowth. "I don't want to get fired"! Said James. "Me neither"! Said Jessie. Meanwhile, Ash, Gary, Tracey, Macy, Delia, Professor Oak, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were just chatting.

"So, Ash can I come with you tomorrow as well"? Asked Serena. "Sure, the more the merrier I'd say"! Said Ash. "Cool"! Replied Serena. "It's getting late so me and Professor Oak will have to go back to the lab"! Said Tracey. "Ok, Tracey, see you later, have a great time"! Said Ash.

"Thanks, I will have a great time with Professor Oak"! Said Tracey. "Cool"! Ash replied. "See you later, Ash and good luck with your adventure in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, tomorrow"! Said Professor Oak. "Thanks Professor"! Said Ash.

"You're welcome"! Said Ash. "I have to go too"! Said Gary. "Why"? Asked Ash. "Well, I have to continue my research in the Hoenn Region, now but I will call if anything comes up"! Said Gary. "Cool, have fun in your research"! Said Ash. "Thanks, and have fun in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Gary.

"Thank you"! Said Ash. "You're welcome"! Said Gary. "Yeah, good luck in your research"! Said Macy. "Thanks again, everyone"! Said Gary.

"You're welcome"! Replied everyone else. Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak then left. "Me and Bonnie have to get back to the Kalos Region, because I have to run the gym again"! Said Clemont.

"Makes sense"! Said Ash. "We hope you have a great time in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Bonnie. "Thanks Bonnie"! Said Ash. "You're welcome"! Said Bonnie. "See you guys later"! Said Clemont.

"Bye"! Everyone else said as Bonnie and Clemont left! That left only Macy, Serena, Ash and Delia! "Well, that was a great time but I will probably go to bed soon"! Said Ash. "Me too"! Said Macy. "Same here"! Said Serena.

"I am actually pretty tired myself, night everyone"! Said Delia. "Good night"! Replied Macy, Ash and Serena. Delia then brushed teeth and went to sleep! "Night Macy and Serena"! Said Ash. "Night"! Said Serena and Macy.

As Ash goes to sleep, Macy and Serena chat about Ash! "I hope Ash likes me back"! Said Macy. "I hope so too"! Said Serena. "When are you going to tell Ash that you like him"? Asked Serena. "I will do it when the time is right, in a romantic place"! Said Macy.

"Cool"! Said Serena. "Yep, anyways night"! Said Macy. "Night"! Said Serena. What will happen and will Team Rocket be able to get a rare Pokemon? Find out, next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Team Rocket were trying to find rare Pokemon, in order to appease Giovanni. Then, Giovanni called. "Two weeks and five days left until you're fired, tick tock, tick tock"! Said Giovanni. Giovanni then hung up!

"This is just perfect"! Said Jessie sarcastically. "I know"! Said James. Meanwhile, Ash was up and ready to go for the Sinnoh battle frontier! "Man, I'm sure excited for the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Ash. "Pi, Pikachu"! Replied Pikachu, also excited. Macy and Serena were still sleeping.

Meanwhile, the traitors were all having a great time! "Man, it is so fun not to be friends with Ash anymore, we should have done this a long time ago"! Said Max. "I agree"! Said May. "Me too"! Said Misty. "Yep, Ash was such a little kid"! Said Iris.

"I agree"! Said Cilan. "Same here"! Said Brock. Now back to Ash, as Ash is waiting for Macy, Serena and Delia to wake up! Then, Macy wakes up! "So, Ash, how are you doing"? Asked Macy. "I'm doing great, how about you"? Asked Ash.

"I'm doing fantastic"! Said Macy. "That's good"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. Then, Serena and Delia woke up as well! "Time for breakfast, Ash"! Said Delia. "Ooh"! Said Ash. "What are you going to make for breakfast"? Asked Serena.

"We are going to make eggs and toast"! Said Delia. "Cool"! Said Macy. After, the eggs and toast got made, Ash was talking about how excited he was, to be on a new adventure! "I can't wait to hopefully get some more new Pokemon"! Said Ash

"So, Ash, are you going to train before you leave"? Asked Delia, "I sure am, mom"! Said Ash. "I will help him train"! Said Macy. "Well, thank you"! Said Ash. "You're welcome"! Said Macy. Meanwhile, Team Rocket finally managed to stumble upon a rare Pokemon!

'Yes'! It's a Dragonite"! Said James. "We have to capture it"! Said Jessie. "I agree"! Said Meowth. "Go, Yanmega"! Said Jessie. "Go"! Carnivine"! Said James. "Attack Dragonite, not me"! Said James. "Yanmega, use sonic boom on Dragonite now"! Said Jessie. "Carnivine, vine whip now"! Said James.

Jessie and James tried to attack Dragonite. However, Dragonite managed to dodge the attacks and used Fire blast at them, sending Team Rocket blasting off again! In other words, Team Rocket did not succeed in capturing Dragonite!

"I can't believe we failed on capturing Dragonite"! Said James. "I know"! Said Jessie. "We are going to get fired for sure"! Said Meowth. The Team Rocket trio then argued! "This is all your fault, Jessie"! Said James. "Mine, you're the one who always messes up our plans"! Said Jessie.

"It's both of you, who always messes things up"! Said Meowth angrily. "How about we go our separate ways"! Said James. "Fine by me"! Said Jessie. "Me too"! Said Meowth. The trio then split up! Will they ever reconcile again?

Meanwhile, Ash then finished eating his breakfast. Macy and Ash then went outside to train! "I'm not going easy on you"! Said Macy. "Neither am I"! Said Ash. "Go" Magcargo"! Said Macy. "Magcargo"! Said Magcargo. "Go, Donphan"! Said Ash. What will happen in this battle? Find out next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok, battle begin"! Said Serena, who was judging Ash and Macy's battle! "Donphan, use earthquake now"! Said Ash. Donphan then used earthquake! "Dodge it, Magcargo"! Said Macy. Magcargo then dodged it! "Magcargo, use flamethrower, now"! Said Macy.

Magcargo then hit Donphan with flamethrower! "Yes"! Said Macy. "It's not over yet"! Said Ash. "Of course but we will see who wins sweetie"! Said Macy. "We will see who wins indeed"! Said Ash. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket Trio were all split up!

"I don't need James or Meowth, I can take care of myself"! Said Jessie. Jessie tried finding a rare Pokemon. However, Jessie did not catch any rare Pokemon at all! Meanwhile, James also had bad luck trying to capture a Milotic which was a rarer Pokemon.

"I almost succeeded but Milotic managed to get away from me"! Said James. Meanwhile, Meowth no longer cared for Team Rocket and was now a wild Pokemon. One could argue however, that Meowth was always a wild Pokemon even while he was with Jessie and James.

"I'm finally rid of Jessie and James"! Said Meowth, excited. Meanwhile, Giovanni heard of the splitting up and was very happy! "Yes, Jessie, James and Meowth split, that means they will fail to catch Pokemon and will get fired, finally, they have been such a nuisance to this organization"! Said Giovanni.

"I agree"! Said Butch "Me too"! Said Cassidy. However, little did they know was that a Pokemon was going to attack James, then, they would save each other and reconcile once more, making it so the Team Rocket trio would be back to trying to get a rare Pokemon again!

Back with Macy and Ash, Donphan and Magcargo were looking really tired! "This is a great battle"! Said Ash. "I know"! Said Macy. "Now, Donphan, finish this off with hyper beam, go"! Said Ash. Hyper beam then hits Magcargo! "No, Magcargo'! said Macy.

"Magcargo is unable to battle and Donphan wins, the winner is Ash"! Said Serena. "Cool"! Said Ash. "Good job, Ash"! Said Macy. "Thanks"! Said Ash. "You're welcome"! Said Macy.

Meanwhile, the traitors were destroying everything they owned that was Ash related since they thought Ash was a pathetic trainer. "I can't believe we wasted our time traveling with Ash"! Said Brock. "Yeah, I know"! Said Dawn. "Yep"! Said Misty.

"At least we betrayed that pathetic excuse of a trainer"! Said Max "Yeah, I know"! Said May. Meanwhile, Team Rocket members Jessie and Meowth reunited again! "Hello, useless Meowth"! Said Jessie. "Hello, useless Jessie"! Said Meowth.

Then, they heard that James was being attacked by a wild Metagross again! They then decided to save him. What will happen? Find out next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, while the traitors did destroy Ash's stuff, Ash destroyed the traitor's stuff as well! "There we go, now Misty, Dawn's, Brock's Max's, May's, Cilan and Iris' stuff are all destroyed"! Said Ash. "Good thing, since they were dumb traitors"! Said Macy.

"I agree"! Said Ash. "Now, let's go inside and see if your mom needs help"! Said Macy. "Ok"! Said Ash. Macy accidentally grabs Ash's hand. Ash, however, didn't seem to mind at all! Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth decided to apologize to each other and James, and save James from the Metagross!

"Metagross is attacking James, how are we supposed to save him"? Asked Jessie. "How am I supposed to know"! Said Meowth. "Well, we have to do something in order to save James"! Said Jessie. "We will"! Said Meowth.

Meanwhile, Giovanni was mad that James, Jessie and Meowth are going to reconcile. However, at the same time, he was happy because Jessie, James and Meowth would only have 1 week left to capture a Pokemon for him, otherwise, they'd be fired and forced to do other things!

"I can't wait for Jessie to be fired"! Said Cassidy. "Me neither and don't forget James"! Said Butch. "Yep"! Said Cassidy.

Meanwhile, Ash was helping his mother make lunch before Ash, Macy and Serena left for the Sinnoh Battle Frontier! "What are we making for lunch this time"? Asked Ash. "Today, we are having pizza"! Said Delia.

"Cool"! Said Ash. Professor Oak and Tracey also came over for the lunch! "So, just a couple of hours and it's your time to leave for the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Professor Oak. "Yep"! Said Ash. "Excited"? Asked Tracey.

"Definitely, for sure"! Said Ash. "I am happy but sad at the same time that you are leaving"! Said Delia. "Sorry, mom"! Said Ash. "It's fine"! Said Delia. Meanwhile, Team Rocket members, Jessie and Meowth managed to save James from Metagross by using Yanmega! "Yanmega, use sonicboom now"! Said Jessie.

Sonic boom then hit Metagross. "Ha, now Metagross is now hit by Yanmega's sonicboom"! Said Jessie. Metagross then used psychic on Jessie and Meowth! "Go"! Carnivine, use vine whip now"! Said James.

Carnivine then grabbed onto Metagross and threw Metagross far away! "Quick, let's go in our balloon, fast"! Said Jessie. "Right"! Said James. "Right"! Said Meowth. Jessie, James and Meowth then went in their Meowth balloon. "I'm sorry for being a jerk"! Said James. "Me too"! Said Jessie. "Me three but we only have a week, so, we need to hurry"! Said Meowth.

"Right"! Said James. It seems like the Team Rocket Trio have now made up. However, they only have a week and a few days left until Giovanni decided to fire them. What will happen?

Meanwhile, Ash, Macy, Serena, Tracey, Delia and Professor Oak were all having a great time! "I'm so excited for this adventure"! Said Ash. "Cool"! Said Delia. "Yep, said Ash. "What Pokemon are you going to take with you"? Asked Tracey. "I'm going to take some of my old Pokemon with me this time'! Said Ash. "Cool"! Said Tracey. "Yep"! Said Ash.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth managed to capture a Salamence. "Yes, we are going to stay in Team Rocket after all"! Said Meowth. "Yes"! Said Jessie. "Yea"! Said James. Meanwhile, Ash was ready to leave the house after eating lunch alongside Macy, Tracey, Professor Oak and Serena.

"I'm going to miss you Ash"! Said Delia. "Me too"! Said Ash. "See Ash, I hope you have a great adventure"! Said Tracey. "Thanks Tracey"! Said Ash. "You're welcome"! Said Tracey. "Ash, my boy, it has been a pleasure"! Said Professor Oak. "Same here"! Said Ash. "See you later"! Said Tracey

Ash leaves alongside Macy and Serena. "So, this is it then"! Said Ash. "Yeah, it is it"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Serena. "I can't wait to get new Pokemon"! Said Ash. Me too, and then I can't wait for you to be my boyfriend! Thought Macy.

"Me too, catching new Pokemon will be great"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Ash. Meanwhile … Team Rocket members, Jessie, James and Meowth were no longer fired! "You got lucky, this time"! Said Giovanni. "What was all that about"? asked Jessie. "Who knows"? Asked James.

"I am sick of Jessie James and Meowth"! Said Cassidy. "Yeah, me too"! Said Butch. "Don't worry, they will be fired eventually if they don't ever get any more rare Pokemon"! Said Giovanni. "Yep"! Said Butch. Meanwhile, the traitors couldn't wait to find Ash and tell him that he sucks"!

"If only Ash were here right now, we would be able to annoy him"! Said Cilan. "Yep, who cares about Ash"! Said Dawn. "Nobody does"! Said Brock. "Yep"! Said Misty as they hang out.

Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena were now in Sinnoh. "Time for the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! said Ash." Yep"! Said Macy. "Time for us to get the show on the road"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Serena. As they do, it begins to storm, however! "Great, stupid rain storm"! Said Ash.

"I know"! Said Macy. "Well, we will have to get in some shelter"! Said Serena. "There's some shelter right there"! Said Ash. "Great, let's get out of this storm"! Said Macy. "I agree"! Said Serena.


	15. Chapter 15

"We are now going to have some fun getting some new Pokemon after the rainstorm stops of course"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. "I hate that there are rainstorms right now"! Said Ash. "Yeah, I know"! Said Serena.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket continued on their way. They then had to go inside shelter as well! "Stupid rainstorm"! Said Jessie. "I know"! Said James. Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena were still waiting in the Pokemon Center from the rainstorm.

"When will this stupid rainstorm ever end"? Asked Ash. "Who knows"? Asked Macy. 'Yeah, I know"! Said Serena. "I hope soon enough for our sakes"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. Meanwhile, the traitors were stuck in the rainstorm!

"I hate rain"! Said Misty. "I know"! Said May. "This sucks"! Said Brock. Then, a lightning bolt came and almost zapped the traitors! "Stupid lightning bolt almost got us"! Said Max. "Yeah, I know"! Said Misty.

The rainstorm finally subsided. "Finally"! Said Ash. "Yeah, I know"! Said Macy. "Stupid rainstorm"! Said Serena. "Yeah, I know but at least the rainstorm is gone now"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. Then, they healed their Pokemon at the Pokemon center.

After that, Ash was then challenged to another Pokemon battle! "I will win"! said Ash. "Doubt it"! Said Tom, the guy who Ash met up with. "Go, Pikachu"! Said Ash. "Go, Aipom"! Said Tom. Who will win in the battle with Ash vs Tom? Find out in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

"Aipom, use tail whip now"! Said Tom. Aipom then used tail whip at Pikachu. However …. "Pikachu, use thunder, now"! Said Ash. Pikachu then hit Aipom with thunder attack! "Aipom use double hit now"! Said Tom.

"Dodge it, now"! Said Tom. However, thunder was not able to be dodged and Aipom got hit by it"! "Yes, go Ash"! Said Macy. "Thanks, Macy"! Said Ash. "You're welcome"! Said Macy. Aipom was looking pretty tired and then, Ash was able to defeat Aipom. "Yes"! Said Ash. "No"! Said Tom.

"That was a great battle"! Said Ash. "Thanks"! Said Tom. Meanwhile, the traitors were all hanging out without Ash of course when they saw Ash with Tom! "There's idiot Ash"! Said Brock. "Yeah, let's go attack him"! Said Max.

"Yep"! Said May. "Hey idiot boy"! Said Max. "Oh no, not the stupid traitors"! Said Ash. "Yep, we are here now"! Said Max. To this, Ash just laughed! "What's so funny you pathetic excuse of a trainer?" Asked Dawn. "Oh nothing, you all are just stupid idiots who have no lives at all"! Said Ash, laughing.

"That's not funny"! Said Brock. "Yeah it is, useless moron"! Said Ash. "Yep, you are all idiots for treating Ash badly"! Said Macy. "So what"! Said Max. "Who cares"?! Said Dawn. "I do"! Said Macy now steaming at the traitors. Then, Ash used Pikachu's thunder on the traitors and they blasted off!

"Man, those traitors are so annoying"! Said Macy. "I know"! Said Ash. "Those were your so called friends then you told me earlier"? Asked Tom. "Yeah"! Said Ash. "I hate those traitors, I'm glad they went blasting off"! Said Serena. "Yeah, I know"! Said Macy. "So, let's go to the Pokemon center"! Said Serena.

"Right"! Said Ash. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was planning a trap for Ash's Pikachu. "Ha ha ha, those twerps will fall for our trap"! Said Jessie. "Yep"! Said James. What will happen? Find out next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

When we last left off, Team Rocket was planning a trap for Ash and his friends! "Ha , ha, ha"! Laughed Jessie. "Yeah I know"! Said James.

"Those twerps will sure fall for our trap"! Said Meowth. "Yep"! Said James. Meanwhile with Ash, Macy and Serena, they continued to walk on until they fell in the hole! "Ha, ha, ha"! Laughed Team Rocket!

"Great, Team Rocket made us fall in the hole"! Said Ash. "I know"! Said Tom. "Yeah"! said Macy. "That's right twerps"! Said Team Rocket. "Enough already, seriously"! Said Serena. "I know"! Said Macy. "Oh quiet twerps"! Said Jessie. "Yeah"! Said James. "Now, hand over Pikachu"! Said Team Rocket. "Fat chance of that happening, Pikachu use thunder on Team Rocket now"! Said Ash.

Pika! Chu! Said Pikachu. However, the electricity was conducted by Team Rocket's rubber gloves! "Ha, ha ha"! Said Jessie. "Grr! Said Ash. "Now, hand over Pikachu and nobody gets hurt"! said Meowth. "Never, Magcargo, let's go"! Said Macy. "Magcargo flamethrower, now"! Said Macy. Then, Team Rocket got burned!

"Ha, ha, that's what Team Rocket gets"! Said Macy. "I know"! Said Ash. "Let's continue on to the Pokemon center to rest"! Said Tom. "Yeah"! Said Macy.

Meanwhile, the traitors were resting in the Pokemon center. "Ahhh, this is a great break"! Said Brock. "Yep, hopefully Ash fails in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Max. "I hope so too"! Said May. "Same here"! Said Misty. Then, it began to rain! "Great, it's raining now"! Said Misty.

"Yeah, I know"! Said Max. "Well, hopefully Ash suffers out there"! Said Misty. "Same here"! Said Iris.

Meanwhile, Tom, Macy and Ash managed to get to the Pokemon center. What will happen now? Find out next chapter!

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been in college and busy!


	18. Chapter 18

At the Pokemon center, Macy, Ash, Serena and Tom were now resting. Well, that's a nice rest from the battle"! Said Tom. "I agree"! Said Ash. "I hope you get to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier soon"! Said Tom. "It will take a bit, plus I have to train anyways first"! Said Ash.

"True, you must train first"! Said Tom. "Yep"! Said Ash. "I hope you win the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Macy. "I hope so too"! Said Ash. "Hopefully Team Rocket leaves us alone"! Said Serena. "Yeah, I know"! Said Macy. "Knowing our luck, they won't"! Said Ash.

"I know"! Said Macy. "Team Rocket is so ridiculous"! Said Serena. "Yeah, I know"! Said Ash. "Why does Team Rocket always follow you around"? Asked Tom. "Who knows"? Asked Ash. "Team Rocket is sure annoying'! Said Macy. After they were done resting in the Pokemon Center, Macy, Ash, Tom and Serena went outside and continued on to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier.

"Well, I'm going to go my separate way and go to another town"! Said Tom. "Ok, see ya"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Serena. "See Ya"! Said Tom. Tom then left! "Ok, time to continue on my path to excellence"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Serena.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was planning yet another trap for Ash, Macy and Serena! "This time, we will get them for sure"! Said Team Rocket. While, Ash, Serena and Macy were walking, Serena whispered to Macy when she was going to tell Ash that she likes him. "I will at the right moment. Whispered Macy.

"Ok'! Whispered Serena. "What are you guys talking about"? Asked Ash. "Uh, nothing"! Said Macy. "Yeah, nothing"! Said Serena. "Weird, right Pikachu"? Asked Ash. "Pikachu pika"! Pikachu said, agreeing. "Well, let's see, we are almost to Oreburgh City, we can say hi to Roark"! Said Ash.

"Who is that"? Asked Serena. "Oh, Roark is the gym leader of this town"! Said Ash. "Cool"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Ash. "That's interesting, what type of gym leader is he"? Asked Macy. "He's a rock type trainer"! Said Ash. "That's interesting"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Ash.

Meanwhile, the traitors went on their way from Snowpoint City when they slipped and fell into the snow! "Ow"! Said Max. "That hurts"! Said May. "Serves you right"! Came a voice. The voice was Gary who came from Hoenn to Sinnoh. "Why does it serve us right"?! Asked Misty angrily.

"It serves you right for hurting Ash"! Said Gary. "Who cares"! Said May. "Yeah"! Said Iris. "I do, show some respect to Ash, I can't believe this is the way you repay him after all he's done for your pathetic lives"! Said Gary. "Yeah"! Said Dialga and Palkia who suddenly showed up. "You traitors are going to suffer for the rest of your lives"! Said Dialga.

"Yeah, just you wait and see, we will make sure that you will suffer throughout your lives"! said Palkia. Then, Dialga and Palkia left! "We will show you"! Said Max. "Yeah"! Said Iris. "Quiet, you are all pathetic low lives"! Said Gary, who then leaves!

Meanwhile, Ash, Serena and Macy arrived at Roark's gym ….


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Roark"! Said Ash. "Hey Ash long time no see"! Said Roark. "How are you doing"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing great'! Said Roark. "Well, that's good"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Roark. "Hi Roark, I'm Serena"! Said Serena. "I'm Macy"! Said Macy. "Nice to meet you Macy and Serena"! Said Roark. "Yep"! said Macy.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was in Oreburgh City as well to trap Ash and the gang! "I can't wait to trap Ash and the gang"! Said Team Rocket. "This will be a great trap for those annoying twerps"! Said Jessie. "I know, right"! Said James. Meanwhile …. "So Macy, how are you doing right now"? Asked Ash.

"I'm doing great"! Said Macy. "That's good"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. Then, as they were exiting the gym, they fell right into Team Rocket's trap! "Ha, ha ha"! Laughed Team Rocket. "Great, we fell right into Team Rocket's trap"! Said Macy. "Yeah, this sucks"! Said Ash.

"That's right idiots"! Said Team Rocket. "Stupid Team Rocket, how typical of them"! Said Macy. "I agree"! Said Ash. "Blah, blah and more blah"! Said Team Rocket. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt now"! Said Ash. "Pikachu! Said Pikachu. Then, Team Rocket went blasting off yet again! "Ha, ha that's what Team Rocket gets"! Said Ash.

"I agree"! Said Macy. Then, they continued on to the Sinnoh Battle frontier. Meanwhile, the traitors were trapped inside the snow! "Great, we can't get out of the snow"! Said Max. "I know, this is ridiculous"! Said May. "Serves you idiots right said Dialga. "Yeah"! Said Palkia.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena continued to the battle frontier. "So Ash, are you ready to challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier'? Asked Macy. "Yeah, I will be when I get my Pokemon trained better"! Said Ash. "Ah ok"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Ash.

"So, Ash how are you going to get your Pokemon trained"? Asked Serena. "By making them practice against each other"! Said Ash. "Ah ok"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Ash. So Ash then had his Pokemon practice against each other. "Pikachu use thunder bolt now and Infernape dodge it"! Said Ash.

Infernape and Pikachu then went against each other, continuing to attack each other! "Ok, that's good enough"! Said Ash. "Pi, Pikachu"! Said Pikachu. "Ok, let's continue on to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! said Macy.

Meanwhile, the traitors were in the hospital after slipping in the snow! Then, the legendary Pokemon came and laughed at them! "How is this funny"?! Asked the traitors angrily. "Well it is, because you deserved to fall in the snow"! Said The legendary Pokemon. "Oh shut up"! Said Max.

"Why don't you"! Said Palkia. "Yeah shut up yourself"! Said Dialga. "Shut up yourself"! Said May. "Why don't you May"! Said Dialga! Then, the legendary Pokemon left the traitors alone.

Then, Ash, Macy and Serena arrived in Floroma town. "Let's stop here and take a break"! Said Ash. "I agree"! Said Macy. As they do, a storm comes in!


	21. Chapter 21

"Great"! It's raining"! Said Ash. "I know"! Said Macy. "We have to get inside then before we get rained on"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. They then got into the Pokemon center. "Alright, now let's rest"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Serena.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was getting rained on! "Stupid rain"! Said Team Rocket. "I am sick of getting rained on"! Said James. "Me too"! Said Jessie. Meanwhile, the traitors were also getting rained on! "Stupid rain"! Said Max. "I agree"! Said May.

"Meanwhile, Macy, Ash and Serena were in the Pokemon center resting. "This is relaxing"! Said Ash. "I agree"! Said Macy. Then Serena whispering "When are you going to tell Ash that you like him?" Asked Serena whispering. "Soon, very soon"! Whispered Macy. "Ok" Whispered Serena.

Pikachu was then healed! "Your Pikachu is in top form now'! Said Nurse Joy. "Thanks"! Said Ash. "So Ash, can I talk to you in private"? Asked Macy. "Sure"! Said Ash. "Wish me luck"! Whispered Macy. "Good luck"! Whispered Serena. "What did you say"? Asked Ash.

"Uhhhhhh nothing"! Said Serena. "Ok, that was weird"! Said Ash. "Hey Ash, do you have a girlfriend"? Asked Macy. "Uhh what are you talking about"? Asked Ash. "I mean do you have someone that you love in life"? Asked Macy. "I don't know"! Said Ash.

"I mean do you have a girlfriend"! Said Macy. "I don't know what that is"! Said Ash. "Never mind, would you like to hold hands with me"? Asked Macy. What will happen and will Ash act dense at this particular moment in his life? Find out next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

"Why should I hold hands with you"? Asked Ash. "Because, stop acting dense about love"! Said Macy. "About what love"? Asked Ash, still acting as dense as ever! "About love which is a way to expressing feelings, doofus"! Said Macy. "I still don't get what you're talking about"! Said Ash.

"Why are you acting so dense about this"?! Asked Macy. "I'm not sure, to be honest"! Said Ash. "Well, you need to be taught about love and life then"! Said Macy. "Oh ok"! Said Ash. First of all, love is something we human beings experience when we like each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together"! Said Macy.

"Oh ok"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Macy. "Ok, so how am I supposed to dance"? Asked Ash. "Like this"! Said Macy as she put her hands on Ash as they danced to the music!

Meanwhile, the traitors were still getting rained on! "Great, It's still raining on us"! Said May. "Yeah"! Said Max. "Stupid rain"! Said Brock. "Yeah"! Said Iris. Meanwhile, back at the Pokemon center, after Ash and Macy were done dancing, Serena was talking to Macy about Ash.

"So Macy, did you tell Ash that you liked him"? Asked Serena. "Yeah, I did"! Said Macy. "And"? Asked Serena. "I think I might have maybe got him to like me"! Said Macy. "Well, that's good"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Macy. Then, Ash arrived after his Pikachu was healed!

"Hey Ash"! Said Macy. "Hey Macy"! Said Ash. "So, how are you doing"? Asked Serena. "I'm doing good"! Said Ash. "That's good"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Ash. So, they continued to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier.

Meanwhile, the traitors got frozen solid! "AHHHHHHHH! Said The traitors. "Serves them right"! Said Dialga. "Yep"! Said Palkia.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, Gary decided to call Ash on the phone at the Pokemon Center before they left for the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. "So Ash, how is the quest for you to get to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"? Asked Gary. "It's going well, I met up with a person named Tom and we battled"! Said Ash.

"Cool"! Said Gary. "Yep"! Said Ash. "How are you doing Gary"? Asked Macy. "I'm doing great"! Said Gary. "That's good"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Gary. "How are you doing Serena"? Asked Gary. "I'm doing great"! Said Serena. "Cool"! Said Gary. "Yep"! Said Serena. "Well, I got to go now, have lots of training to do"! Said Gary.

"Bye Gary"! Said Ash. Then they continued on to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier! "I'm super excited to challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Ash. "Me too, it will sure be a great battle"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Serena. They then were at Floroma Town! "Ok, so now we are at Floroma town"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. "Let's take a break here for now"! Said Serena.

"Ok"! Said Ash. Meanwhile …. "I hope Ash loses to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, he's a pathetic excuse of a trainer"! Said Max. "I agree"! Said Iris. "I don't understand why Macy and Serena like Ash, he is so pathetic"! Said Dawn. "Yep, I agree"! Said Cilan. "Same here"! Said May. Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena were resting when suddenly a familiar face showed up. The face was none other than Paul!

"Hey Paul, how are you doing"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing good Ash"! Said Paul. "That's good"! Said Ash. Paul and Ash were now friends instead of rivals. "Anyways, what are you doing"? Asked Paul. "Oh nothing, I'm just going to go to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier also most of my friends betrayed me"! Said Ash.

"Wow, can you explain the whole story"? Asked Paul. "Ok sure"! Said Ash. Then, Ash explained the whole story to Paul and after that, Paul was furious! "Those no good friends of yours after all you've done for them"! Said Paul. "I know"! Said Ash. "Well, I got to get going now my brother has something going on and I can't miss it"! Said Paul.

"Ok, Paul hope you have a great day"! said Ash. "I hope you do too"! Said Paul. Paul then left! "So, how long have you known Paul"? Asked Macy. "A while, we didn't start off as the best of friends but we are friends now at least"! Said Ash. "That's good"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Ash. "I hope those traitors have a terrible rest of their lives"! Said Serena.

"Same here"! Said Ash. Then, it started snowing a lot! "Great, it's snowing a lot"! Said Ash. "I know"! Said Serena. "Looks like we have to stay in the Pokemon Center for the night but oh well"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket members Jessie James and Meowth were snooping around the Pokemon center. "We have to find another Pokemon to steal so we don't lose our jobs"! Said Jessie. "Yeah, I hope we can find something in this Pokemon center to steal"! Said James. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

"We need to get more Pokemon for the boss"! Said James. "Yeah"! Said Jessie. Meanwhile, Ash. Macy and Serena were eating in the Pokemon center. "This food is yummy"! Said Ash. "I agree"! Said Macy. "Me too"! Said Serena. After that, Ash, Macy and Serena went outside since it stopped snowing! "Good thing it stopped snowing"! Said Ash. "I agree"! Said Macy. "We can now continue on"! Said Serena.

"Yep"! Said Ash. So, Macy, Ash and Serena continued on to the Sinnoh Battle frontier! Just then, they ran into the traitors who some how met up with them! "Hello idiot Ash"! Said Brock. "How are you doing stupid traitors, I hope you are having a miserable life"! Said Ash. "We aren't having a horrible life but I hope you are"! Said Misty. "Yeah, same here, I hope you are having a horrible life"! Said Iris. "Nope, I having a great life with Macy and Serena so ha ha ha ha ha"! Said Ash.

"Be quiet"! Said Max. "Make me pathetic wannabe trainer"! Said Ash. "Nobody calls my brother a pathetic wannabe trainer'! Said May. "I just did, what are you going to do about it"? Asked Ash. "Battle us and we will see who wins"! Said Cilan. "Great, I could use a warm up to destroy you pathetic excuse of trainers"! Said Ash.

"Exactly you are all pathetic for what you have done to Ash"! Said Macy. "Who cares about idiot Ash"! Said Iris. "We do"! Said Serena. "Let's battle me and Max, I bet I will easily win"! Said Ash. "Yeah right pathetic moron"! Said Max. "You're the pathetic moron"! Said Ash. The battle then started! "Pikachu, I choose you"! Said Ash. "I choose you Poliwrath"! Said Max. "This will be an easy battle"! Said Ash. "Yeah right"! Said Max.

"The battle with idiot Ash and the awesome Max will now begin"! Said May. "Yeah, your insults are lame just like you"! Said Ash. "You're the lame one"! Said May. "Shut up stupid piece of crap"! Said Ash. "You shut up"! Said May. "Make me stupid"! Said Ash. "Nobody calls my sister stupid"! Said Max. "I just did, what are you going to about it huh"? Asked Ash.

"Beat you in the battle'! Said Max angrily. "Yeah, just try it punk"! Said Ash. I will, Now, Poliwrath use earthquake"! Said Max. "Dodge and use thunder"! Said Ash. A few minutes later, Poliwrath fainted! "No, Poliwrath"! Said Max. "I win the battle"! Said Ash.

"Yeah, now leave us alone you annoying idiots"! Said Macy. "Why don't you make us"! Said Brock. "Leave us alone before we call Officer Jenny and have all of you arrested'! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Serena. "You'll regret this"! Said Max. "I agree"! Said Iris. "No, I won't regret this annoying idiots"! Said Ash. Then, the traitors left! "Man, those traitors are sure pathetic'! Said Macy. "I agree, they think they are all cool and everything, guess what, they aren't"! Said Ash.

"I agree"! Said Serena. Then, they continued on to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Meanwhile, Team Rocket found a Gyarados. "Let's try and capture the Gyarados"! Said Jessie. "Yeah"! said James. "We will try"! Said Meowth. "What will happen and will Team Rocket be able to capture the Pokemon"? Find out next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

"I hope we can capture this Gyarados"! Said Meowth. "Same here"! Said James. "Ok, let's be quiet about this"! Whispered Meowth. "Go"! Seviper"! Said Jessie. "Go, Chimecho"! Said James. James got his Chimecho back from his house! "Alright Chimecho use astonish now"! Said James. "Seviper, poison tail"! Said Jessie. However, both Jessie and James failed to get Gyarados and they got sent blasting off! "Team rocket's blasting off again"! Meanwhile, Ash, Serena and Macy were now in Eterna city. "We are now in Eterna city"! Said Ash.

"Cool, that means we are getting closer and closer to the battle frontier! "Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Ash. "Let's take a break"! Said Serena. "I agree"! Said Ash. The trainers then took a break inside the Pokemon center! Meanwhile ... "YOU BUMBLING FOOLS, YOU WERE SENT BLASTING OFF AGAIN FROM THE GYARADOS"! Said Giovanni.

'The Gyarados was powerful, at least we tried"! Said James. "I'm tired of you idiots messing up, you three are fired"! Said Giovanni. "Wait, you are making a mistake"! Said Jessie. "The only mistake I had was hiring you three bumbling fools, I want you three out of here, Butch and Cassidy are way better at capturing Pokemon than you three"! Said Giovanni angrily. "But, but"! Said Meowth. "NO BUTS, LEAVE THE ORGANIZATION, NOW"! Said Giovanni. Make us"! Said James. Then, Butch and Cassidy showed up in the screen laughing at Jessie and James! "Ha, ha you fools"are getting fired"! Said Cassidy.

"Yep"! Said Butch. Then the phone was hung up! The three then argued! "THIS IS YOUR FAULT"! Said James. "NO IT ISN'T, IT'S YOURS"! Said Jessie. "NO IT'S MEOWTH'S"! Said Jessie. "How about we go our separate ways"! Said James. "Why not, said James. The three then went their separate ways!

Meanwhile ... "Ash is so pathetic, his insults were so lame"! Said May. "I agree"! Said Max. "I hate Ash"! Said Brock. "Me too"! Said Iris. Suddenly, it began to rain on the traitors! "Great, it's raining"! Said May. "I know"! Said Iris. They then had to find shelter! Meanwhile ... "This is a nice break inside Eterna city"! Said Ash. "I agree'! Said Macy. "Same here"! Said Serena. It then began to rain outside! "Aw man, it's raining outside"! Said Serena.

"Great"! Said Ash. "Let's just stay in doors for now"! Said Serena. "We have no other choice of course, but at least we are getting closer to the battle Frontier and having some fun"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. Then, Ash and Macy kissed, they were now officially dating! "You two are kissing so it looks like you are officially dating right"? Asked Serena. "Yep, we sure are"! Said Ash.

"Yep"! Said Macy. "Cool"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Ash.


	26. Chapter 26

Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth were still on their separate ways! "I'm sure glad I split from Jessie and James"! Said Meowth as he walked on his own. Will the trio ever get back together? Meanwhile, Jessie and James were also glad that they were split up as well! "I'm sure glad the team split up, now I can do whatever I want"! Said Jessie. Meanwhile, James was also glad the team was split up! "I'm sure glad the team was split up"! Said James.

Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena were having fun resting in the Pokemon Center. "I'm glad we are able to rest"! Said Serena. "Me too"! Said Ash. Then, after they rested, they continued on to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier after resting up in Eterna city. "That was a nice break"! Said Serena. "I agree"! Said Macy.

"Me too"! Said Ash. They then continued on, to the next destination which was Hearthome City. "Great, now the next destination is Hearthome city"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Macy. So, after that, they continued on when Ash ran into someone who wanted to battle him again! "Hey, let's battle"! Said the trainer. "Sure, what's your name"? Asked Ash. "My name is Tim"! Said Tim. "So, Tim, nice to meet you"! Said Ash. "Nice to meet you too, let's battle"! Said Tim.

"Ok, the battle between Tim and Ash will now begin"! Said Macy. "Go, Dragonite"! Said Tim. "Ok, let's go Krookodile"! Said Ash. Krookodile was then sent out! "Battle begin"! Said Macy. "Krookodile use stone edge now"! Said Ash. "Dodge it, DrHagonite"! Said Tim. However, Dragonite got hit anyways! "Shoot"! Said Tim. "Dragonite, surf now"! Said Tim. "Dodge it, and use Stone edge"! Said Ash. However, Krookodile got hit anyways! "Shoot"! Said Ash.

The battle then continued. In the end, Ash's Krookodile won! "Yes, I win"! Said Ash. "Good job"! Said Tim. They then continued on to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. However, it began to rain again! "Shoot, of course it's raining"! Said Ash. "We need to find a place to stay"! Said Macy. "There's a cottage"! Said Ash. "Let's stay in there"! Said Serena. "Looks like we have to stay in there for the night"! Said Ash.

"Yep"! Said Macy. "So, the next day, we will continue to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Ash. Then, Macy and Ash went to another room to kiss. "Sorry about that"! Said Ash. "It's alright, I can tell you two are really in love now"! Said Serena. "Yeah, it took a little bit to get Ash to not be dense about love but then he fell in love"! Said Macy. "Cool"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Macy. They then went to sleep for the next day!


	27. Chapter 27

The next day, it was time for them to continue on to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier! "Time to wake up crew"! Said Ash. However, Macy was missing! "Where did Macy go"?! asked Ash. "I don't know, she might have got kidnapped"! Said Serena. "I didn't hear anything last night, perhaps the kidnappers came in quietly"! Said Ash. Meanwhile ... "LET ME GO"! Said Macy. "Nope, you're coming with us"! Said Butch. "Yeah, we need you for some questioning on a certain trainer"! Said Cassidy.

"Who are you"?! Asked Macy. "We are Team Rocket members Butch and Cassidy. "Butch and Cassidy, if you are Team Rocket where are those other three"? Asked Macy. "They are gone and got fired"! Said Cassidy. "Wow, I sure knew they were pathetic, anyways let me go"! Said Macy. "Nope, you are going to be questioned"! Said Butch. "Yep"! Said Cassidy.

Meanwhile ... "We have to find Macy"! Said Ash. "I agree"! Said Serena. Then, it began to storm! "Great, it's raining"! Said Ash. "Yeah, now we have to find shelter"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Ash. Meanwhile, the traitors were planning a trap to capture Ash. "Let's capture Ash and use this machine to destroy him"! Laughed Brock. "Yeah"! Laughed Max.

Meanwhile, Serena and Ash were inside the cottage, planning their next moves on how to rescue Macy. "We need to find a way to rescue Macy, I bet Team Rocket kidnapped her"! Said Ash. "Me too"! Said Serena. "Stupid rain, I want to find my girlfriend"! Said Ash. "We will, don't worry about it, the rain won't last forever, and we will destroy Team Rocket"! Said Serena.

"Yep, just wait stupid Team Rocket"! Said Ash. "I agree"! Said Serena.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, Ash and Serena woke up and decided to go search for Macy. "Time to search for Macy"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Serena. Meanwhile …. "My boyfriend will find me"! Said Macy. "Yeah, right"! Said Butch. "Yeah, you think Ash and your other friend will be able to find our location, yeah right"! Said Butch.

"Yep"! Said Cassidy. "They will"! Said Macy. "Blah, blah and blah"! Said Butch. "Yeah"! Said Cassidy. Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were looking for Team Rocket headquarters in their hot air balloon. "We will get Team Rocket"! Said Ash. "I agree"! Said Serena. They were then almost finding the headquarters. Suddenly ... "Great"! It's raining and now it's harder to see now"! Said Ash.

"Yeah"! Said Serena. Then, the storm finally cleared! "Good, the storm finally cleared"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Serena. "We need to find out where Team rocket headquarters is at"! Said Ash. "Yeah, I think we are getting closer, isn't it somewhere in Kanto"? Asked Serena. "Yeah, it is somewhere in Kanto"! Said Ash.

"We are going to get revenge on Team Rocket"! Said Ash. "I agree"! Said Serena. They then managed to find the headquarters. "There's the headquarters"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Serena. "Looks like people are guarding the place, we need to sneak in quietly"! Whispered Ash.

"Yeah"! Whispered Serena. What will happen and will they be able to sneak in? Find out in the chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

When we last left off, Serena and Ash were at Team Rocket headquarters. "We are here at Team Rocket headquarters, how are we going to rescue Macy"? Asked Serena. "Not sure, we will, we just need to find a way to sneak by and get her, then we have to take a airplane all the way back to Sinnoh and the Sinnoh Battle Frontier and Hearthome City"! Whispered Ash. "Yeah, whispered Serena.

Then, Ash and Serena managed to sneak by the guards somehow. "Ok, we are in, now we need to find the room where Macy is in"! Whispered Ash. "Yeah"! Whispered Serena. Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy still had Macy trapped inside. "Ha, ha ha, you will never escape"! Said Butch. "Yep"! Said Cassidy. "Just wait, Ash and Serena will come soon"! Said Macy.

"Yeah, sure they will"! Said Butch. "Yeah, you think they will suddenly come to your rescue, yeah right"! Said Cassidy. "They will, you'll see"! Said Macy. Suddenly, Ash and Serena arrived! "Great, they did come"! Said Butch. "Yeah"! Said Cassidy. "Let Macy go"! Said Ash. "Make us, punk"! Said Butch. "Yeah, punk"! Said Cassidy.

"LET MACY GO NOW"! Said Ash angrily. "Like we said, no"! Said Butch. "We will get Macy out whether you like it or not"! Said Ash. "Try it"! Said Cassidy. Then, Ash managed to get Macy out anyways! "Let's run"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Macy. "GET BACK HERE"! Said Butch. "Pikachu, thunder now"! Said Ash. Pikachu then zapped Butch and Cassidy! "We are getting away, good"! Said Ash. "There's the exit"! Said Serena. However, Butch and Cassidy got to the exit first!

"You're not getting away that easily"! Said Cassidy. "Yeah"! Said Butch. "Yeah, we are, Pikachu, use thunder now"! Said Ash. "Pika, chu! Said Pikachu. Then, Butch and Cassidy got sent blasting off! "Good, Butch and Cassidy are blasting off again just like Jessie James and Meowth, now we have to get an air plane ticket back to Sinnoh and Hearthome City to continue to the Battle Frontier"! Said Ash.

Then, Ash, Macy and Serena got a ticket back to Hearthome city for Sinnoh. Meanwhile, the traitors were planning to steal Ash's Pokemon! "Let's steal Ash's Pokemon to ruin his dreams"! Said Brock. "Yeah, I agree, nobody likes Ash"! Said May. "Yep"! Said Brock. "I can't wait to put this plan into motion"! Said Max. "Me neither"! Said Iris. Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena were on the plane.

"Good thing we are now on the plane"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. "Yep, it's a good thing we are on the plane to get back to traveling"! Said Serena. "Yep, I hate Team Rocket"! Said Ash. "Same here"! Said Macy. "Me too"! Said Serena. Meanwhile ... "You two failed to get Ash over here"! Said Giovanni.

"We're sorry, we tried to get him over here so that way, we can take his Pokemon"! Said Butch. "Well, we need a full proof plan to get that Ash"! Said Giovanni. "Yeah, we will make a plan and get his Pokemon and not fail unlike those three bumbling fools Jessie, James and Meowth"! Said Cassidy. "Yep"! Said Butch. What will happen and will the traitors steal the Pokemon or Team Rocket manage to steal the Pokemon? Find out in the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

"Ok team, we are now in Hearthome City"! Said Ash. "Cool"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Ash. "Now we can continue our adventure to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Serena. "Yep, I can't wait"! Said Ash. Then, Gary came up to them! "Hey Ash"! Said Gary. "Hey Gary, how are you doing"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing good and yourself"? Asked Gary. "I'm doing great"! Said Ash. "So, you invited Gary to hang out"? Asked Serena. "Yep"! Said Ash.

"Cool, it's been a while since we have last seen you Gary"! Said Macy. "Yep, it sure has been a while"! Said Gary. "Yep"! Said Serena. "So, Ash, how is the trip going to the battle frontier"? Asked Gary. "It's going well, except Team Rocket slowed our progress but we are still continuing on nonetheless"! Said Ash. "Cool"! Said Gary. "Yep"! Said Ash. "So, Gary what are you going to do after we hang out today"? Asked Macy.

"I'm going to go back to Kanto, got to see Professor Oak"! Said Gary. "Cool"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Gary. "Want to go eat lunch"? Asked Ash. "Sure, where at"? Asked Gary. "There's plenty of places in Hearthome, we just need to search"! Said Serena. "Yeah"! Said Macy. "Btw, we are dating me and Macy, now"! Said Ash. "Cool"! said Gary. "Yep"! Said Ash.

Meanwhile, the traitors were also in Hearthome City since they found out that Ash was going to be there and they decided to plot to steal Ash's Pokemon! "So, we are here in Hearthome after learning from the airplane rides in Kanto"! Said Brock. "Yep, sucks for Ash that we will be here to ruin his day"! Said Max. "Yep"! Said May.

Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy also showed up in Hearthome City with the same objective to steal Ash's Pokemon! "We are here to get Ash's Pokemon"! Said Butch. "Yep, just wait twerps"! Laughed Cassidy.

Meanwhile, Ash, Gary, Macy and Serena found a restaurant to eat at Hearthome when, you guessed it, the traitors showed up! "Hey idiot Ash"! Said Brock. "Well well well, if it isn't the pathetic traitors"! Said Ash. "Stupid pathetic traitors, after all he's done for you and you just treat him poorly, I can't believe he was friends with you"! Said Gary.

"I know"! Said Ash. "Who cares"? Asked Brock. "We do, now leave us alone and get lost"! Said Ash. "Make us"! Said May. They then took Ash's Pokemon! "GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON"! Said Ash. "You have to catch us first idiot"! Said Max. "Yeah'! Said Cilan. "I WILL"! Said Ash. "Yeah, you'll be sorry"! Said Gary. What will happen and will Ash catch up with the traitors? Find out in the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

When we last left off, Gary, Ash, Macy and Serena were chasing after the traitors who took Ash's Pokemon! "GET BACK HERE WITH MY POKEMON"! Said Ash. "Nah"! Said Cilan. "GET BACK HERE"! Said Ash. "Why don't you make us"! Said May. "GIVE ASH HIS POKEMON BACK NOW"! Said Gary. "Why would we listen to you idiot boy"? Asked Iris. "GIVE HIM HIS POKEMON BACK"! Said Macy. "YEAH'! Said Serena. "No, Ash is a loser"! Said Brock. "I agree"! Said Max.

Then, Palkia and Dialga suddenly showed up and surrounded the traitors! "Time to destroy these traitors"! Said Palkia. "Yeah"! Said Dialga "Oh no"! Said Max. Then, Palkia and Dialga used spacial rend and roar of time and Cilan got killed by their attacks! "CILAN"! Said Iris. "Cilan is dead'! Said Max. "I can't believe this"! Said Iris. "Yeah'! Said Misty. Then, Ash, Gary, Macy and Serena showed up! "Wow, it looks like Cilan got destroyed by Palkia and Dialga"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Macy. Then, Ash got his Pokemon back!

"Looks like you learned a lesson today"! Said Ash. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID WORTHLESS TRAINER"! Said Iris. "WHY DON'T YOU"! Said Ash. "CILAN IS DEAD AND ALL YOU CAN CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF"! Said Iris. "THAT'S NOT MY FAULT, IT'S YOURS FOR STEALING MY POKEMON"! Said Ash. "YEAH RIGHT"! Said Brock. "Blah, blah and blah, go take Cilan away and I don't care that he's dead since he betrayed me to begin with"! Said Ash. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT"! Said May.

"You're the idiot"! Said Ash. Then, the traitors left angrily and also called for a funeral for Cilan. "Stupid idiots, it's their fault that Cilan got killed, if they didn't steal my Pokemon, this wouldn't have happened"! Said Ash. "I know"! Said Gary. "Yeah, it's their fault for messing with you"! Said Palkia. "yeah"! said Dialga.

"Stupid traitors, let's get back and hang out until tomorrow and then, I will continue the adventure"! Said Ash. "Ok"! Said Macy. "Yeah"! Said Gary. They then continued to hang out.

Meanwhile, the traitors buried Cilan. "Stupid Ash, we are going to get revenge on him"! Said Max. "Yeah"! Said Iris. "I agree"! Said Misty. Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy found out where Ash, Gary, Serena and Macy were and decided to execute their plan. "We found Ash's location"! Said Butch. "Good, now we just need to steal his Pokemon, we will wait until he sleeps"! Said Giovanni.

"I agree"! Said Cassidy. "I can't wait for Ash's Pokemon to get stolen"! Said Butch. "Me neither"! Said Cassidy. What will happen and will they be successful in stealing the Pokemon? Find out in the next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

When we last left off, Gary, Macy, Serena and Ash were hanging out. "Man those traitors were sure idiots, stealing my Pokemon and all"! Said Ash. "Yeah, I know"! Said Gary. "I mean seriously, I'm so sick of them, why was I ever friends with them in the first place"? Asked Ash. "Who knows"? Asked Gary. "Yep"! Said Macy.

Meanwhile, the traitors were plotting revenge on Ash. "So, we will build this machine to destroy that idiot who got Cilan killed"! Said Iris. "Yeah"! Said Max. "Stupid Ash"! Said May. "Yep"! Said Brock. Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy were waiting for Ash to fall asleep so that way, they can steal his Pokemon! "Just wait for that pathetic trainer to fall asleep"! Said Butch. "Yep"! Said Cassidy.

"Ok, so it's nighttime, so I have to get going back to Professor Oak"! Said Gary. "Oh ok, sorry"! Said Ash. "It's ok, have a good night, and if those idiot traitors come, you will know where to find me"! Said Gary. "Right"! Said Ash. Gary then left! "So we will go to sleep soon"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Serena. "I am exhausted but I have a feeling someone is watching us and waiting for us to sleep"! Said Macy.

"Are you sure"? Asked Ash. "I'm positive, I have a feeling someone is watching us"! Said Macy. "We should wait until we go to sleep then"! Said Ash. "Right"! Said Macy. "Great, they are on to us"! Whispered Butch. "Yeah"! Whispered Cassidy. They then finally fell asleep due to exhaustion! Then, Butch and Cassidy stole Ash's Pokemon! "Ha ha ha"! Laughed Butch. "Yep"! Said Cassidy. They got Ash's Pokemon and snuck out quietly! The next morning ... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE'S MY POKEMON"? Asked Ash. "I have no idea"! Said Macy.

"Great, stupid Team Rocket must have taken them"! Said Ash. "Of course they must have"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Serena. "Stupid Team Rocket"! Said Ash. Meanwhile ... "Pikachu! Said Pikachu. "Nice try electric rat, you are not going to be able to escape this trap"! Said Butch. "Yep"! Said Cassidy.

Meanwhile ... " I can't believe we have to go back to Team Rocket Headquarters, if only we were able to stay up longer"! Said Ash. "Yeah, but we fell asleep due to exhaustion"! Said Macy. Ash, Macy and Serena then went to Team Rocket Headquarters again in Kanto, taking a ticket once again!

Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy showed the Pokemon to Giovanni! "We got them while he was asleep"! Said Butch. "Yep, what an idiot"! said Cassidy. "Yep"! Said Butch. "I can't believe it was that easy, and if those three bumbling fools Jessie, James and Meowth tried, they would have failed! "Said Giovanni. "Yep, good thing you fired them"! Said Butch.

"Yep"! Said Giovanni. Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena were at the Team Rocket headquarters now. "Stupid Butch and Cassidy, it must have been them of course"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. What will happen and will Ash, Macy and Serena be able to rescue Ash's Pokemon? Find out in the next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

When we last left off, Ash, Macy and Serena were going to sneak in the headquarters. "Stupid Butch and Cassidy"! Said Ash. "Yeah, I know"! Said Macy. "Yep"! Said Serena. "We need a full proof plan"! Said Ash. "We will come up with a full proof plan to get your Pokemon"! Said Serena. "Yeah"! said Macy.

Meanwhile ... Pikachu! Said Pikachu angrily. "Nice try electric rat, you aren't escaping"! Said Butch. "Yeah"! Said Cassidy. "Pikachu"! Said Pikachu angrily. "Yeah, like we are scared of you"! Said Cassidy. "Yeah"! Said Butch.

Meanwhile ... "There's a switch"! Whispered Macy. "We can throw a rock to distract them"! Whispered Ash. They then threw the rock! "What was that"? Asked The Guard. The guard then got distracted! "Let's go"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Macy. Meanwhile ... "Stupid Ash, we are going to get revenge on him"! Said Brock.

"Yeah"! I hate Ash so much"! Said Dawn. "Me too"! Said Misty. "I hope Ash loses at the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, he doesn't deserve to win"! Said Brock. "I agree"! Said Max. "Me too, I can't believe we were even friends with that idiot in the first place"! Said May. "I know, stupid Ash"! said Iris. Paul saw them. "Stupid idiots, it was your fault that Cilan got killed, Ash treated you nicely and this is the thanks he gets"?! Asked Paul angrily. "Who cares about Ash"? Asked Max

"I do idiots"! Said Paul. "Get lost idiot Paul"! Said Brock. "I hope you have terrible rest of your lives"! Said Paul angrily. "You too"! Said Iris angrily. Then Paul left angry at the idiot traitors! "Stupid Paul"! Said May. "Yeah"! Said Max. Meanwhile ... "We got in"! Whispered Ash. "Yeah'! Whispered Serena.

However, "THERE THEY ARE"! Said The guards. "Oh great, let's run"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! said Macy. "I hope we can outrun them"! Said Serena. "We will"! Said Ash. "There' a room, quick let's hide"! said Macy. "Yeah"! Said Ash. "Sweet, they will never find us"! Whispered Serena. However ... "Halt"! Came a voice.

It was none other than Giovanni! "Oh no"! Said Ash. "Let's run!" Said Macy. "Too late for that"! Said Giovanni. Then, Ash Macy and Serena got tied up! "Let us go"! said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Macy. "Yeah"! Said Serena. "Nope, you are coming with me"! Said Giovanni angrily. What will happen and will Macy, Serena and Ash be able to escape? Find out next chapter!

Sorry it took so long to update! I have been busy in college!


	34. Chapter 34

When we last left off, Giovanni got Ash, Macy and Serena! "Let us go"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Serena. "Yeah"! Said Macy. "Nope you idiots are coming with me"! Said Giovanni angrily. Then, Macy, Ash and Serena got trapped inside the cage! "You won't get away with this"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Macy. "Yeah you won't get away with this"! Said Serena.

"I already will, and you don't know a thing about my diabolical plans"! Said Giovanni. "What plans"? Asked Ash angrily. "The plans of course to take over the world"! Said Giovanni. "You will not take over the world"! Said Macy. "Yeah, like you brats can stop me, you're in cages, that's how pathetic you are"! Said Giovanni.

"Just you wait idiot Giovanni, we will get out of here"! Said Serena. "Yeah right, Butch and Cassidy"! Said Giovanni. "Yes"? Asked Butch and Cassidy. "Watch over Ash, Macy and Serena aka idiots while I go get some lunch"! Said Giovanni. "Right"! Said Butch and Cassidy. Then, Giovanni left! "It's funny that wehave your precious Pokemon"! Laughed Butch. "Yep"! Said Cassidy. "Shut up"! Said Ash. "Why don't you"! Said Butch.

"Yeah"! Said Cassidy. "We have to find a way to escape"! Whispered Ash. "Yeah, we will and get your Pokemon back"! Whispered Macy. "What are you talking about"? Asked Butch. "None of your business"! Said Serena. "Yeah"! Said Ash. "You better tell"! Said Cassidy. "Yeah"! said Butch. "Or what"? Asked Ash.

"We will keep you here for all your life'! Said Cassidy. "Yeah"! said Butch. "Oh blah blah blah"! Said Ash. "Blah blah blah youself twerp"! Said Cassidy. "Yeah"! said Butch.

Meanwhile, the traitors were eating lunch when suddenly the legendary Pokemon came to them and kidnapped Max! "LET MY BROTHER GO"! Said May. "Nope, this is what you get for being a jerk to Ash"! Said Reshiram. "Yep"! Said Zekrom. "Let's move out"! Said Arceus. Then they disappeared! "We are going to save you Max"! Said Misty. "Yeah"! said Brock. "Stupid Ash, I hate him so much"! Said Iris. "Me too"! Said Brock. "We need a plan to find Max"! Said Iris.

"Yeah"! said May. Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena saw that Butch and Cassidy were gone "Alright, time for our fool proof plan"! Whispered Ash. "Yeah, one of us will have to get that key over there while Butch and Cassidy are gone"! Whispered Ash. "Hopefully we can"! Whispered Macy. "Yeah"! Whispered Serena. Will they be able to reach the keys and be able to escape? Find out in the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

When we last left off, Ash, Macy and Serena were trying to reach for the keys. "Got them"! Whispered Macy. "Let's go, and get my pokemon quick"! Whispered Ash. However, the alarm went off, alerting Butch and Cassidy who were outside eating! "The twerps are escaping"! Said Butch. "Yeah"! Said Cassidy.

"Oh no, quick let's run and get my Pokemon"! Said Ash. "Right"! Said Macy. They then got Ash's Pokemon. "Sorry they got you, Pikachu and my other Pokemon"! Said Ash. "Pika, Pika chu"! Said Pikachu saying it was ok. "Alright, let's go"! Said Macy. "Halt"! came a voice. "It was none other than Butch and Cassidy! "Great"! said Ash. "Well, looks like we have to battle Butch and Cassidy"! Said Macy. "Yeah"! Said Serena.

In the mean time, Giovanni was coming back when suddenly, Giratina came and got him! "Let me go"! Said Giovanni angrily. "Nope, and you will pay big time for what you have done to Mewtwo and every Pokemon"! Said Giratina angrily! Giratina then attacked Giovanni, and the attack was so effective it actually made him die! "Stupid fool, that's what he gets"! Said Giratina.

While that was going on, Ash said "Pikachu, use thunder now"! Said Ash. "Pikachu! Said Pikachu. However, Butch and Cassidy had rubber clothes on! "Great"! Said Ash. "Yeah, I hate when that happens"! Said Serena. "Yeah, me too"! Said Ash.

Meanwhile, Jessie was enjoying a new life without James and Meowth! "This is sure fun now that we are no longer a team"! Laughed Jessie. Meanwhile, James was also having fun and kicking back! "This is sure great now that I don't have Meowth or that stupid annoying idiot Jessie"! Said James. Meowth was having fun with his freedom as well! "It's sure fun now that I don't have James or Jessie anymore"! Said Meowth.

Meanwhile, the traitors were still searching for Max. "Those idiot legendary pokemon Arceus, Reshiram and Zekrom"! Said May. "I know"! Said Brock. "Stupid idiot Ash, I hate him so much"! Said May. "Me too, and now thanks to him, Max is kidnapped"! Said Iris. "Yeah"! said Misty angrily. "When we find Ash, we will tie him up and steal all of his Pokemon"! Said Brock.

"Yeah"! said May. While they were searching for Max, Ash, Macy and Serena were still battling against Butch and Cassidy! They then won! "Great"! said Butch. "Yeah"! Said Cassidy. Then it was revealed to them that Giovanni was killed by Giratina! "Great, our boss is gone"! Said Butch. "We will honor him and try to run the organization ourselves"! said Cassidy.

"Blah, blah blah"! Said Macy. "Yeah"! Said Ash. "Shut up"! Said Cassidy. "Yeah"! Said Butch. "Let's go team"! said Ash. "Yeah'! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Macy. "This isn't over, we will have your Pokemon the next time"! Said Cassidy. "Yeah right"! Said Ash. "Yeah, with your pathetic boss gone forever you will have a hard time"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Macy. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena continued on to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. "Those twerps"! Said Butch. "Yeah'! Said Cassidy. What will happen to Team Rocket now that Giovanni is gone? Find out in the upcoming chapters!


	36. Chapter 36

When we last left off, Ash, Serena and Macy were continuing on to the Battle Frontier after stopping Team Rocket! "Well, at least we got my Pokemon back"! Said Ash. "Yep"! said Serena. "Of course, stupid Team Rocket delayed our progress to the Battle Frontier though"! Said Macy.

"No matter, we are back on track now, and we are getting closer to the Battle Zone, and then we will really get down to Business"! Said Ash. "Yeah"! Said Macy. "I wonder where Jessie, James and Meowth are"? Asked Serena. "Eh, who cares, they probably split up, since they are so useless anyways in Team Rocket"! Said Ash.

"Yeah, I'm glad Giovanni is gone"! Said Macy. "Me too"! Said Serena. Then, Ash and Macy Kissed! Meanwhile ... "LET ME GO"! Said Max. "No, you'll pay for betraying Ash"! Said Arceus. "Yeah'! Said Zekrom. "Yep, all of you are such fools"! Said Reshiram.

Meanwhile ... "We will find Max, that idiot Ash"! Said Iris. "Yeah"! Said May. "I agree, I'm glad we are no longer that douche's friend"! Said Brock. "You're the douche"! Came a voice. It was none other than Drew! "Who cares, Ash was so annoying, as are you"! Said Misty. "Be quiet, Ash did everything for you ungrateful twerps and then you tell him to give up on his dream, how pathetic are you idiots"! Said Drew angrily.

"You're the idiot"! Said May. "You are"! Said Drew. "I agree"! Came a voice. "It was none other than Paul! "So, you two idiots are traveling together, what a surprise"! Said Iris. "You're the idiot, I hope Max suffers"! Said Paul. "Shut up"! Said May. "Why don't you shut up"! Said Paul.

"You shut up"! Said Dawn. "Why don't you, DD"! Said Paul. "SHUT UP"! Said Dawn. "How about you, pathetic excuse of a trainer"! Said Paul. "Let's leave, these idiots aren't worth our time"! Said Drew. "Yeah"! Said Paul. Then they left! "Man, those two are so dumb"! Said Brock. "I agree"! Said Misty.

Meanwhile ..."What are we going to do without a boss"? Asked Cassidy. "Who knows"? Asked Butch. Meanwhile, Ash, Serena and Macy were only about 20 miles from the Battle Zone! "So, we are almost there to battle my first Frontier Brain, I'm so excited"! Said Ash. "Me too"! Said Serena. "Same here"! Said Macy.

What will happen in Ash's battles? Find out in the next chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

"Cool, we are now at the Battle Zone"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Serena. "This is exciting"! Said Macy. "I know", said Ash. "Hopefully you don't run into the annoying traitors though", said Serena. "Yeah, hopefully" said Ash.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth were revealed to once again be separated after having yet another argument. "Good thing I'm no longer friends with Jessie and Meowth"! Said James. Meanwhile with Jessie ... "Good thing I'm no longer friends with James and Meowth"! Said Jessie. "Meanwhile with Meowth ... "Good thing I'm no longer friends with Jessie and James"! said Meowth.

Meanwhile, the pathetic traitors were still searching for where Zekrom, Reshiram and Arceus took Max! "Stupid Ash, I hate him so much"! Said May. "Me too, and now thanks to him, Max is gone"! Said Brock. "Yeah"! Said Misty. "Seriously, why were we even friends with him in the first place"? Asked Iris. "Who knows"? Asked Misty. "I hate Ash, he can go jump off a cliff for all I care," Said May. "I agree"! Said Dawn. "Me too", said Brock.

Meanwhile, Ash, Serena and Macy decided to watch a battle that was going on in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. "Wow, this battle is looking interesting"! Said Ash. "Yeah, I know"! Said Macy. "Sweet, I can't wait to battle'! said Ash. "Same here, I can't wait to see you battle", said Serena. "At least those traitors aren't here," Said Ash. "Yep", said Macy. "Rapidash, fire blast now," the trainer in the battle said.

"Dodge it, Rhyperior and use earthquake now"! Said Palmer. Then, Rapidash lost! "The winner is Tower Tyocoon, Palmer"! said The Judge. "Good job, Rapidash, return", Said the Trainer. "Good job, but first, you should train before we battle again," Said Palmer. "Right", said the trainer. Then, he left! "That was a great battle"! Said Ash.

"I agree," said Macy. "There are no more battles left for today, you will have to wait until tomorrow to battle Palmer," Said The Judge. "Darn"! Said Ash. "Sorry Ash, but I guess Palmer needs a break", said Serena. "True", said Ash. "How about, we go eat lunch and look around the Battle Zone"? Asked Macy. "That will work"! Said Ash. They then took a look around the Battle Zone and, as they do, they run into Palmer!

"Hey Palmer, how are you doing"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing good, and you"? asked Palmer. "I'm doing great, thanks"! Said Ash. "You're welcome, and who are you traveling with"? asked Palmer. "Hi, I'm Macy," Ash's girlfriend" said Macy. "Nice to meet you, Macy" Said Palmer. "Likewise", said Macy. "I'm Serena, one of Ash's friend as well who traveled with him", said Serena. "Nice to meet you Serena"! Said Palmer. "Same here", said Serena.

Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie received a call from Ash. "Hello"? asked Clemont. "Hey, just letting you know I'm going to be battling Palmer tomorrow"! Said Ash. "Cool"! said Clemont. "Yeah"! Said Ash. "So, Ash you are battling Palmer tomorrow"? Asked Bonnie. "Yep"! Said Ash. "Good luck"! Said Bonnie. "Thanks"! Said Ash. "See you later, we will be rooting for you alongside the others"! Said Clemont. "Thanks Clemont"! Said Ash.

"Have a good day, Ash"! Said Bonnie. "You too, Bonnie"! Said Ash. They then hung up! "Alright, I'm going to call Gary now"! Said Ash. "So, you are battling tomorrow then"? Asked Gary. "Yep"! Said Ash. "Best of luck to you, Ash"! Said Gary. "Thanks, and good luck to what you're doing right now"! said Ash.

"Thanks Ash, see you later"! Said Gary. "See you Ash"! Said Gary. Then, Gary hung up! "Next, I'm calling Harrison"! Said Ash. "Cool"! said Macy. "Who's that"? asked Serena. "Harrison is a person I battled in the Johto league who was a great friend"! Said Ash. "Oh ok, cool"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Ash. "So, Ash, how are you doing"? asked Harrison. "I'm doing great, Harrison, I'm going to battle Palmer tomorrow in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier"! Said Ash.

"Cool"! said Harrison. "Yep"! said Ash. "Well, got to go, I'm taking care of Miltank, Miltank isn't feeling well"! Said Harrison. "That sucks"! Said Ash. "Yeah'! Said Harrison. "Hope Miltank feels better"! Said Ash. "Thanks"! Said Harrison as he hung up. Then, Ash called Delia, Professor Oak and Tracey! "So, it looks like your battle is tomorrow then"? Asked Professor Oak.

"Yep, it sure is"! said Ash. "I can't wait to see tomorrow's battle"! Said Tracey. "Me too"! Said Delia. "Wish me luck"! said Ash. "Good luck, Ash"! Said Tracey, Professor Oak and Delia. They then said goodbye. "Well, looks like everyone will be watching tomorrow"! said Serena. "Yep"! Said Ash. "Well, I wish you luck, but I won't go easy on our battle tomorrow"! Said Palmer. "I didn't expect you too"! Said Ash. Then, Palmer left!

"You should train your Pokemon for tomorrow"! Said Macy. "Yeah"! said Ash. Then, he decided to go train his Pokemon! Meanwhile ... "LET ME GO"! Said Max angrily. "Shut up"! Said Zekrom. "Yeah"! Said Reshiram. "Why don't both of you shut up"?! Said Max angrily. "Be quiet worthless annoying imbecile"! Said Arceus. Will Max be able to get free, or will he be kept there forever? Find out in the next chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

"Ok guys, so the big battle is against Palmer tomorrow, and as a result, we need to train"! Said Ash. "Pika"! Said Pikachu, agreeing! "We will help you train, Ash", said Macy. "Thanks", said Ash. "You're welcome", said Macy. "So, first, Macy will help and then I will help"! Said Serena.

"Ok, cool"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Serena. Meanwhile, back at Pallet town …. "I'm so excited to watch Ash's big battle tomorrow"! Said Delia. "Me too, it's been a while since Ash has last battled"! Said Professor Oak. "True"! Said Delia. "I'm excited too"! Said Tracey.

"I hope Ash is training his Pokemon though"! said Professor Oak. "He should be"! Said Tracey. "True"! Said Delia. Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena found a great place to go training for Ash's battle with Palmer tomorrow! "Alright, cool we are at a great place to train"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy.

"Alright, so the practice battle between Macy and Ash will now begin"! Said Serena. "Go, Pikachu'! Said Ash. "I choose, Magcargo"! Said Macy. "Battle, begin"! Said Serena. "Alright, Pikachu use thunder, now", said Ash. "Pikachu"! Said Pikachu. "Magcargo, dodge it now'! Said Macy.

Magcargo then managed to dodge the thunder, but got hit by a rock a little due to the fact that some small pebbles went flying after the attack. "Alright, Magcargo, use flamethrower, now"! Said Macy. "Pikachu, dodge it now and use quick attack, now", said Ash.

Pikachu managed to dodge most of the Flamethrower but got hit by small amounts of the ember from the attack. "Alright, this is great training for tomorrow, so far"! Said Ash. "I agree, said Macy. "Me too, Said Serena.

Meanwhile, the annoying traitors were still searching for Max, of course! "I hope we are almost to Max's trail"! Said Iris. "Me too"! Said Brock. However, it began raining for the traitors! "Great, it's raining"! Said May. "I know'! Said Misty. "Man, I hate that Ash, for making my brother lost"! Said May.

"I know, I hope he loses against Palmer tomorrow"! Said Brock. "Me too"! Said May. Meanwhile, Ash and Macy continued to battle! "Alright, Pikachu, now use electro ball"! Said Ash. "Chu, Pika"! Said Pikachu hurling the move towards Magcargo.

Magcargo then got hit! "Shoot, well Magcargo, use body slam now"! Said Macy. Then, Pikachu got hit by the body slam attack! "Man, this is tough"! Said Ash. "I agree'! Said Macy. "This battle is sure getting great"! Said Serena. "I agree, anyways Pikachu use volt tackle"! Said Ash.

Pikachu then did volt- tackle and it did a lot of damage to Magcargo. In the end of the battle, Magcargo ended up getting defeated! "Good job"! Said Ash. "You too", said Macy as they both kissed. "That was a great match"! Said Serena. "That sure was, want to battle now as well"? Asked Ash.

"How about we eat lunch first and then, we will"! Said Serena. "Sounds good to me"! Said Ash. "Me too"! Said Macy. Then, Macy, Serena and Ash went to eat lunch. "Alright, here's the food court"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy.

Then, they ordered at a Pizza place. "What kind of pizza did you get, Serena"? Asked Ash. "I got sausage, what about you"? Asked Serena. "I got pepperoni"! Said Ash. "Cool", said Serena. "Yep", said Ash. "What did you get, Macy"? Asked Serena.

"I got pepperoni and mushrooms"! Said Macy. "Cool"! Said Ash. "Yep"! Said Macy. After they ate, Serena and Ash went to battle, while Macy was the judge! "Alright, so Serena and Ash will now battle, choose your Pokemon"! Said Macy.

"Go, Torterra"! Said Ash. "Cool, so you got Torterra the other day from Professor Oak"? Asked Serena. "Yep, I sure did"! Said Ash. "Cool"! Said Serena. "Yep"! Said Ash. "Alright, I choose Pancham"! Said Serena.

"Alright, the battle between Serena's Pancham, and Ash's Torterra will now begin"! Said Macy. What will happen, and who will the next practice battle? Find out in the next chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

When we last left off, Ash and Serena were battling against each other with Torterra and Pancham in order to train for the battle against Palmer and Macy was the judge. "Alright, battle begin" Said Macy.

"Torterra, use earthquake now" Said Ash. Pancham then got hit by earthquake and sustained damage. "Pancham, use stone edge now" Said Serena. "Dodge it Torterra" Said Ash. However, due to Torterra's low speed, Torterra got hit anyways. The battle was surely getting intense. Who will win?

Meanwhile, the traitors were still searching for where Max was taken away. "Man, I really hate how Max is gone thanks to that annoying Ash" Said May. "Yeah, I know, I really hope something bad happens to him" Said Misty. "Yeah, me too" Said Misty.

"Well, I guess we still have to keep searching, once we find Max, we will teach Ash a lesson" Said Dawn. "Yeah" Said Iris. The battle then continued in the meantime with Ash and Serena. "Torterra use leaf storm now" Said Ash. Pancham then got hit by the leaf storm.

"Pancham, use Arm thrust now" Said Serena. Then, Torterra was hit by arm thrust. "The battle surely is getting epic" Said Macy. "I agree" Said Ash. "Me too, and we will see who wins" Said Serena. "Yeah" Said Ash. The battle then continued. "Torterra, use razor leaf, now" Said Ash.

"Dodge it, quickly" Said Serena. Pancham managed to dodge just in time. "Pancham, use dark pulse now" Said Serena. Torterra then got hit by dark pulse. "Torterra, use razor leaf again" Said Ash. "Dodge it again" Said Serena. However, razor leaf was too quick and Pancham got hit.

Both pokemon were looking really tired, but it wasn't over yet. "Alright, Torterra finish it off with razor leaf" Said Ash. "Pancham, use stone edge" Said Serena. The combined attacks made a small explosion. After the explosion cleared, Pancham was out. "Alright, Torterra wins" Said Macy.

"That was a great battle" Said Ash. "I agree, I had a fun time" Said Serena. "Same here, now, I'm going to call Paul and Drew and tell them tomorrow's the battle with Palmer" Said Ash. "Ok" Said Macy. "Yeah" Said Serena. Then, Ash called Paul and Drew. "Hey Paul and Drew" Said Ash.

"Hey Ash" both Paul and Drew said. "Tomorrow's my battle against Palmer" Said Ash. "Cool" Said Drew. "How's the training going"? Asked Paul. "It's going great, and so far, no sign of the annoying traitors" Said Ash. "That's good, well good luck tomorrow" Said Drew. "Yeah" Said Paul.

"Well, we are getting going" Said Drew. "See you later Ash, we will be there tomorrow to watch" Said Paul. "Cool, see you" Said Ash. Then, Paul and Drew hung up. "Well, it's getting late, how about we go get dinner and then eventually get ready for bed for tomorrow"? Asked Macy.

"Sounds good to me, I can use all the sleep I can get for the battle with Palmer tomorrow" Said Ash. "Well, let's go get dinner then" Said Serena. "Yeah" Said Macy. Meanwhile, the traitors fell in a pit fall. "Great, we fell in a hole" Said Brock.

"I hope we can find Max soon" Said May. Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena went to go get dinner. "I can't wait for tomorrow" Said Ash. "Pikachu, Pika" Said Pikachu agreeing. "Even Pikachu, seems excited" Said Macy. "Yeah" Said Ash.

"I can't wait too" Said Serena. "Well, I'm not going to go easy on you" Came a voice. It was none other than Palmer! "Hey Palmer, how are you doing"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing well and you"? Asked Palmer. "Same" Said Ash. "Well, that's good" Said Palmer.

"What did you get to eat, Ash"? Asked Serena. "I got a hamburger, what about you"? Asked Ash. "I got a quesadilla" Said Serena. "Cool" Said Ash. "What did you get Macy"? Asked Serena. "I got a grilled cheese" Said Macy. "Cool" Said Serena.

Then, Macy, Serena and Ash ate their food. Afterwards, it was 11 pm. "It's 11 pm already, wow, we spent a lot of time talking, well see you tomorrow Palmer" Said Ash. "See you tomorrow" Said Palmer. "Alright, we should head to sleep" Said Macy. "Yeah" Said Serena.

"Night guys" Said Ash. "Night Ash" Said Macy as they kiss. "Night Ash" Said Serena. Then, they went to sleep for the big battle tomorrow. Who will win? Stay tuned


	40. Chapter 40

It was the next day and Ash was really excited to battle Palmer. "I'm super excited to battle Palmer today, I hope I can win" Said Ash. "Pika, Pikachu" Said Pikachu. "I can't wait to see this battle" Said Macy. "Me neither" Said Serena.

"Let's go eat breakfast, and the battle is at 3 pm, I can't wait" Said Ash. "Me neither, good luck" Said Macy. "Thanks" Said Ash. "Sweet, there's an all you can eat breakfast area" Said Serena. "Yeah" Said Ash. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena eat breakfast. "These sausages look tasty" Said Macy.

"So do these eggs" Said Ash. Pikachu really liked the ketchup. Meanwhile, the traitors were finally at the area where Max was. "There's Max" said Brock. "We need a plan to get Max, and then we will steal Ash's Pokemon and destroy him" Said May.

"Yeah" Said Iris. "I can't wait for Ash to be destroyed" Said Iris. "Me neither" Said Dawn. "I hope we can rescue Max" Said Misty. The traitors then tried to rescue Max. However … "I don't think so" Said Arceus. "Yeah" Said Zekrom. Zekrom, Reshiram and Arceus then attacked the traitors, sending them blasting off.

"THAT ASH" Said The Traitors angrily as they got sent blasting off. "Serves you right" Said Reshiram. Meanwhile, Ash, Macy and Serena were finished eating breakfast. "Alright, only 5 more hours left" Said Ash. "Yeah" Said Macy. "Should I train" Asked Ash.

"I think you should let your Pokemon rest so that way, you will have full energy for the battle" Said Serena. "True" Said Ash. Meanwhile, Delia, Gary who came back to Pallet Town, Tracey and Professor Oak were all in Pallet town at Delia's house waiting for Ash's battle. "I can't wait to see the battle today" Said Delia.

"Me neither but this is only the first battle, Ash will have to go to other locations as well" Said Tracey. "True" Said Delia. "Ash will do great" Said Professor Oak. "Yep, he's been training for this" Said Gary. "Yep" Said Delia. Meanwhile, Drew and Paul met up with Ash, Macy and Serena.

"Hey Paul and Drew" Said Ash. "Hey Ash, excited for today"? Asked Drew. "Am I ever, I can't wait to get my first Sinnoh Battle Frontier symbol" Said Ash. "This battle will sure be great" Said Paul. "Yep" Said Ash.

Meanwhile, Harrison was also waiting as well as other people that Ash as met like Regi and Brandon. "I can't wait to see Ash battle" Said Regi. Brandon was also excited to see Ash. "I can't wait to see Ash's battle" Said Brandon.

Barry, who is Palmer's son and one of Ash's rivals then came up to them. "Hey Barry, how are you doing"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing good and you"? Asked Barry. "Good" Said Ash. "That's cool, are you ready for the battle" Said Barry. "Yep, I will win" Said Ash.

"Don't get cocky of course, my father is pretty good" Said Barry. "True" Said Ash. "Who are these three, I know Paul but who are the others"? Asked Barry. "This is Drew, Macy my girlfriend and Serena" Said Ash introducing Drew, Macy and Serena.

"Nice to meet you Barry" They all said. "Nice to meet you too" Said Barry. Then, Ash explained the story about how the traitors told him to give up on his dream to Barry. Barry, at that was furious. "Nobody tells you to give up on your dream, I mean really" Said Barry.

"Yeah I know, those pathetic traitors aren't even grateful to Ash" Said Paul. 'Yeah, I know" Said Drew. "Eh, who cares about them" Said Ash. "True" Said Paul. "It's already 2:45 pm" Said Macy. "Yeah" Said Serena.

"Well, let's get over to the stadium and we will eat some food after the battle" Said Ash. "Cool" Said Macy. "Yep" Said Ash. Then it was 3 pm. "Alright everyone, the battle between Palmer and Ash will now begin, Palmer Ash, choose your Pokemon" Said The Judge.

"Alright, go Milotic" Said Palmer. "Pikachu, I choose you" Said Ash. "Cool, an electric type will be great against a water type" Said Serena. "Yeah, true but don't underestimate my father" Said Barry. "True" Said Paul. "Yep" Said Drew.

"Alright, let the battle begin" Said The Judge. "Don't get too cocky Ash, Milotic is really strong" Said Palmer. "I won't get cocky, but let's do this" Said Ash. "Alright, Milotic use water pulse now" Said Palmer. "Pikachu, dodge it now" Said Ash. Pikachu then dodged it!

"Pikachu, use thunder now" Said Ash. "Pika, chuu" Said Pikachu. Then, Milotic got zapped! "It's not over yet" Said Palmer. "Yeah, I know" Said Ash. Meanwhile, James who was disguised was also watching the battle, "I hope the twerp loses" Said James as he was serving lemonade. Now back to the battle.

"Milotic, ice beam now" Said Palmer. Pikachu then got hit, but was not exhausted yet! "This is getting intense" Said Paul. "True" Said Macy. "Pikachu, are you still good"? Asked Ash. "Pika, Pikachu" Said Pkachu indicating that he was still good. "Cool, use electro ball now" Said Pikachu.

"Chuu, Pika" Said Pikachu. The electro ball then hit Milotic! "Great" Said Palmer. "Yes, Milotic looks drained" Said Ash. "Sweet, Ash got a direct hit" Said Serena. "Yep, but it's not over yet" Said Drew. The battle was getting intense and Milotic was looking exhausted .

"Alright Pikachu, let's finish this off with Thunder" Said Pikachu. "Pika chu"! Said Pkachu. "Milotic dodge and use ice beam now" Said Palmer. However, Milotic couldn't dodge in time and Pikachu hit Milotic! Milotic is unable to battle and Pikachu wins" Said The Judge.

"Sweet" Said Ash. "Good job Ash, but the battle is not over yet" Said Palmer. "I know said Ash. The 2nd battle will begin in the next chapter. Will Ash win? Find out in the next chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

"Alright, challengers, send out your next Pokemon" Said The Judge. "Go, Rhyperior" Said Palmer. "Go, Torterra" Said Ash. "Go Ash" Said Macy. "Thanks Macy" Said Ash. "You're welcome" Said Macy. "Alright, battle begin" Said The Judge. "Torterra, use energy ball, now" Said Ash.

"Dodge it and use megahorn now" Said Palmer. Then, Rhyperior dodged the move and used megahorn causing a little bit of damage to Torterra. "Shoot" Said Ash. "Yep" Said Palmer. "The battle is just getting started" Said Ash. "True, we will wait and see who wins" Said Palmer.

"Yep" Said Ash. "I wonder who will win this battle"? Asked Paul. "Hopefully Ash does" Said Macy. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Serena. "Yeah, but my father is strong" Said Barry. "True" Said Drew. "Alright Torterra, energy ball" Said Ash. "Dodge, again" Said Palmer. However, Rhyperior wasn't able to dodge this time.

"Yes" Said Ash. "Remember, Rhyperior isn't knocked out yet" Said Palmer. "Yeah, I know" Said Ash. I think I'm going to annoy the twerp while he is battling, thought James to himself while he was serving the lemonade.

Then …. "Hey twerps" Came a voice. "Oh no" Said Ash. It was none other than James formerly from Team Rocket. "What do you want"? Asked Ash angrily. "To ruin your life like you did to me" Said James. "Great, James is here" Said Macy. "Yeah, I know and he is going to ruin the battle" said Serena.

"Man, they don't know when to quit do they"? Asked Paul. "True" Said Barry. "I'm so sick of you James" Said Ash. "Nobody cares" Said James. "Leave, we are trying to have a battle" Said Palmer. "Nobody cares that you're trying to have a battle" Said James.

"If you don't leave, we will get Officer Jenny" Said The Judge. "I refuse to leave" Said James. "That's it, Officer Jenny, get over here" Said The Judge. "Don't call Officer Jenny" Said James. "What's up"? Asked Officer Jenny.

"The former member of Team Rocket, James won't leave, even though we are having a battle" Said Palmer. "James, if you don't leave, you'll be under arrest" Said Officer Jenny. "Grrr! Said James as he leaves a little annoyed. "Good, finally James is gone" Said Ash.

"Yeah, I know, that was really annoying" Said Drew. I agree" Said Paul. "Well then, let's get back to the battle" Said Palmer. "Right" Said Ash. "Alright Rhyperior, use rock polish to increase your speed" Said Palmer. Then, Rhyperior's speed increased. "Great, Torterra use energy ball, again" Said Ash.

However, Rhyperior dodged it this time due to the speed. "Darn it" Said Ash. "This battle won't be as easy as you thought" Said Palmer. "True, but I will still try my best" Said Ash. "Alright, Rhyperior, mega horn again" Said Palmer. "Use razor leaf, Torterra" Said Ash.

Both attacks then hit. Rhyperior and Torterra were looking really tired. "Wow, both of them are looking really tired" Said Barry. "Yeah, I know" Said Macy. "I wonder who will win this second battle"? Asked Serena. "Who knows"? Asked Paul.

"I guess we will have to see" Said Barry. Meanwhile …. "Wow, Ash's battle is sure looking interesting" Said Delia as she was watching the T.V. "It looks like they are both tired" Said Tracey. "True" Said Professor Oak. "I hope Ash can win" Said Gary.

"I guess we will have to see" Said Delia. "Yep" Said Professor Oak. Meanwhile, Harrison was also watching. "Wow, the battle is getting intense as both Ash and Palmer's Pokemon are getting tired" Said Harrison. Meanwhile Brandon also saw what was going on.

"This is looking to be a great battle" Said Brandon. Finally, Regi was still watching as well. "I hope Ash can win" Said Regi as he watches. Now back to the battle. "Feel like giving up yet Ash"? Asked Palmer. "Never" Said Ash.

Meanwhile, The Traitors were coming up with a plan to rescue Max. "Stupid idiot legendary Pokemon better let my brother go and if not, this plan should work" Said May. "Yeah I know, I hope Ash really loses his battle against Palmer" Said Brock.

"So do I, Ash is a little kid" Said Iris. "I agree, Ash is worthless" Said Dawn. "Yep" Said Misty. Now back to the battle. "Alright Torterra, use energy ball, now" Said Ash. "Use megahorn Rhyperior" Said Palmer. Both attacks hit and then, both Pokemon faint. "Both Pokemon are down" Said The Judge .

"Whoa, a tie" Said Macy. "Yeah" Said Serena. "Good job" Said Ash. "You too Ash, now for my final Pokemon, go, Dragonite" Said Palmer. "I forgot he has Dragonite but I don't know his moves, this could be difficult" Said Ash.

"Well, it looks like the tables have turned" Said Barry. "Is Dragonite really that strong"? Asked Drew. "You better believe it, but I guess we will see who will win this" Said Barry. "True, we will" Said Paul. "Alright, go, Glalie" Said Ash. "Alright, this should be interesting" Said Drew.

"I agree' Said Macy. "Alright, final battle begin" Said The Judge. "Glalie, use ice beam, now" Said Ash. "Dodge it" Said Palmer. However, Dragonite got hit by the attack anyways. "Great, but now, use fire blast" Said Palmer.

"Dodge it quickly" Said Ash. However, Glalie couldn't escape the attack in time and got hit. The battle isn't over yet though. "It's not over yet" Said Ash. "It's not over yet indeed" Said Palmer. "Alright, Glalie, use ice beam again" Said Ash.

"Dragonite, Dodge it" Said Palmer. However, Dragonite got hit again and froze. "Sweet" Said Ash. "Great" Said Palmer. "Looks like Dragonite got frozen" Said Macy. "Yep" Said Paul. "Alright, ice beam again" Said Ash. The attack then hit and caused Dragonite to go down.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Glalie wins and that means, the victor is Ash" Said the Judge. "Yes' Said Ash. "Good job, Ash" Said Paul. "Yeah" Said Drew. Everyone at Pallet Town also cheered for Ash. "Thanks everyone" Said Ash. "You're welcome Ash" Said Drew. Then, they all go get dinner.


	42. Chapter 42

"That was a great battle Ash" Said Paul. "Yeah, I agree" Said Serena. "Thanks guys" Said Ash. "You're welcome" Said Paul. "Yeah, I really enjoyed the battle" Said Palmer. "Same here" Said Macy. "Sweet" Said Ash. "Yep" Said Macy.

"This steak restaurant sure seems to have a lot of different types of tasty food, I don't know what to pick" Said Ash. "Me neither" Said Drew. "I know right, there's a lot of different types of food here" Said Barry. "Yep" Said Ash.

"I will get the bbq steak" Said Palmer. "Cool" Said Ash. "Yep" Said Palmer. "I'll get the bbq ribs" Said Macy. "Cool, that sounds good, I'll get that too" Said Ash. "Awesome" Said Macy. Yep" Said Ash. After Ash, Macy, Serena, Paul, Drew, Barry and Palmer ordered, they still continued chatting.

"So, where's the next battle frontier brain"? Asked Ash. "He's in Dance town and his name is Thorton" Said Palmer. "Cool, do you know something on Thorton"? Asked Ash. "No, only that he owns a factory" Said Palmer.

"Ah ok" Said Ash. "Yep" Said Palmer. "Sounds interesting" Said Macy. "Yeah, I agree" Said Drew. "Those traitors really get on my last nerves though" Said Paul. "Yeah, I agree, they aren't even grateful to Ash after all he's done" Said Serena. "Yeah, I know" said Drew.

"Sounds like the traitors are ridiculous" Said Barry. "Yep, they are" Said Ash. Meanwhile, speaking of the traitors …. "Hopefully this plan to rescue Max works, I'm so sick of Ash" Said Brock. "Same here" Said May. "I can't believe people even like him in the first place" Said Misty. "Yeah, I know" Said Iris.

"Eh, who cares about Ash"? Asked Dawn. "Who knows"? Asked Brock. They then continued to try and rescue Max from the legendary Pokemon. Now back to Ash, Paul, Drew, Barry, Serena, Macy and Palmer as they continue to wait for their food.

"Have you eaten here before, Palmer"? Asked Ash. "Nope, this is my first time" Said Palmer. "Cool" Said Ash. "Yep" Said Palmer. The food then arrives. "Enjoy" Said the Waitress. "Cool, let's dig in" Said Serena. "Yeah" Said Ash. Ash, Paul, Drew, Barry, Serena, Macy and Palmer then ate their food .

"This is great" Said Ash. "I know, I really like how the food tastes" Said Drew. "Me too" Said Paul. "Thanks for suggesting this place, father" said Barry. "No problem, Barry, I wanted to go here for a while" Said Palmer. "Well, it's a good thing you suggested this place, the ribs are really good" Said Macy.

"Cool" Said Palmer. "Hey Ash, are you excited for the next battle"? Asked Paul. "I definitely am Paul" Said Ash. "Cool" Said Paul. "Yep" Said Ash. Then, it was time for the bill. The bill was then paid by Palmer. "Thanks for paying the bill" Said Ash.

"You're welcome, anyways, me and Barry are going to get going now" Said Palmer. "Alright, see you later" Said Ash. "See you Ash, have a good time with the rest of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier" Said Barry. "Thanks Barry" Said Ash. "You're welcome" Said Barry. "Alright, see you later Ash" Said Palmer.

"See you Palmer" Said Ash. Then, Palmer and Barry were gone. "What are you and Drew going to do after this Paul"? Asked Ash. "We are going to go back to Kanto" Said Drew. "Cool" Said Ash. "Yep" Said Paul.

"Alright, see you later, Ash, have a good time battling through the rest of the sinnoh battle frontier" Said Drew. "Alright, thanks, see you later" Said Ash. "See ya" Said Paul. Then, Paul and Drew left, leaving only Ash, Macy and Serena. "Alright, let's head out now" Said Ash.

"Now, shouldn't we stay at the Pokemon center, it's already 7 pm" Said Serena. "Actually, sure, it's getting late" Said Ash. "Yep, it sure is" Said Macy. Meanwhile, Jessie was on the way in order to get revenge on Ash, Macy and Serena.

"I will get revenge on Serena, Macy and Ash for making me lose my job, and I will get revenge on that blasted James and Meowth" Said Jessie angrily. Now back to Ash, Macy and Serena as Ash calls his mom alongside Tracey, Gary and Professor Oak on the phone.

"That was a great battle, Ash" Said Delia. "Thanks mom" Said Ash. "You're welcome, where's the next battle at"? Asked Delia. "It's in a place called Dance Town" Said Ash. "Ah ok, cool, are you at a Pokemon center"? Asked Delia. "Yep, we are, since it got late" Said Ash. "Ah, ok" Said Delia.

"Yep" Said Ash. "What type of Pokemon does the next person have"? Asked Gary. "Not sure, Palmer only knows that his name is Thorton" Said Ash. "Ah ok, well, good luck" Said Gary. "Thanks Gary" Said Ash. "You're welcome" Said Gary. "I'm glad you're doing well, Ash" Said Tracey.

"Me too" Said Professor Oak. "Thanks guys" Said Ash. "Alright Ash thanks for calling us, we have to get going now" Said Professor Oak. "Yeah" Said Tracey. "Alright, well goodbye, Gary, Tracey, Professor Oak and mom" Said Ash. "See you later" They all said. "Are you going to call anyone else"? Asked Macy.

"Yep, going to call Harrison, Regi and Brandon" Said Ash. "Alright" Said Serena. "So, it seems your battle went well against Palmer then" Said Harrison. "Yep, it sure did, Harrison" Said Ash. "Cool" Said Harrison. "Yep, is Miltank doing well"? Asked Ash. "Yep, Miltank is feeling better" Said Harrison.

"That's good" Said Ash. "Yeah, well got to get going, my brothers are getting hungry" Said Harrison. "Alright Harrison, bye" Said Ash. Then, Ash called Regi. "Hey Ash, Paul told me you did really great in the battle" Said Regi. "Yep, I sure did, Regi" Said Ash.

"Cool, well, thanks for the call and have a good night" Said Regi. "You're welcome, bye" Said Ash. Ash then finally called Brandon. "That was some battle" Said Brandon on the phone. "Yep, it was great" Said Ash. "Yep, so how are you doing Ash"? Asked Brandon.

"Good and you"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing well, thanks "Said Brandon. "You're welcome" Said Ash. "Well, got to get going, but have a good night" Said Brandon. "You too" Said Ash. Then, Ash hung up. "Alright, it's already 11 pm, should we get to sleep"? Asked Macy.

"I believe we should" Said Ash. "Same here" Said Serena. However …. "Not so fast" Came a voice. It was none other than Jessie, another former member of Team Rocket. "What do you want idiot Jessie"? Asked Ash angrily.

"To steal your Pikachu and get revenge" Said Ash. "Fat chance of that happening" Said Ash. "Pika" Said Pikachu agreeing. "We won't let you steal Pikachu" Said Serena. "Yeah" Said Macy. "Oh blah, blah blah" Said Jessie.

What will happen and will Jessie be beaten? Find out in the next chapter and sorry it's long!


	43. Chapter 43

When we last left off, Ash, Macy and Serena had Jessie, the former member of Team Rocket to deal with right before they were going to sleep. "What do you want idiot Jessie"? Asked Ash angrily. "To ruin your life like you did to me and to start, I will get Pikachu" Said Jessie.

"No you will not, Pikachu, use thunder on Jessie, now" Said Ash. "Pikachu" Said Pikachu. However, Jessie had rubber gloves on. "Great" Said Ash. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed Jessie. "Leave us alone, we were right about to go to sleep" Said Macy. "Yeah" Said Serena. "Nobody cares" Said Jessie.

"We do" Said Ash. "Yeah" Said Macy. "We are so sick of you" Said Serena. "Again, who cares" Said Jessie. "Go, Torterra, use energy ball, now" Said Ash. Torterra then hit Jessie with energy ball. "Ow" Said Jessie. "That's what you get" Said Ash. "Oh yeah, go Seviper" Said Jessie.

"Just give up, you always lose to us" Said Macy. "I agree with Macy, give up already" Said Serena. "Nah, thanks for asking though" Said Jessie. "Get lost" Said Ash angrily. "Make me, twerp" Said Jessie. Meanwhile, the traitors finally managed to rescue Max.

"Man, those legendaries are annoying, let's go get revenge on Ash" Said Dawn. "I agree" Said May. "Me too" Said Max. "Nobody likes Ash" Said Brock. "Yep, he's such a little kid" Said Iris. "Too bad he won his battle against Palmer" Said Misty. "Unfortunately" Said Max.

Now back to Ash, Serena and Macy as they continued to battle against Jessie. "Seviper, poison tail now" Said Jessie. "Dodge and use energy ball now, Torterra" Said Ash. The attack then hit Seviper and caused Jessie to get hit as well. Then, the gloves fell off of Jessie, giving Ash his chance to get rid of her.

"Pikachu, use thunder on Jessie, now" Said Ash. "Pikachu" Said Pikachu. "I'm blasting off again" Said Jessie. "Good, now we can get to sleep finally but too bad it's already 1 am thanks to stupid Jessie" Said Ash. "Yeah, I know" Said Serena. "Jessie is so annoying" Said Macy.

"Yep" Said Ash. They then went to sleep. The next day, Ash called Clemont and Bonnie to see how they were doing. "We are doing well Ash" Said Bonnie. "Yeah" Said Clemont. "That's good, how did you like the battle"? Asked Ash. "I liked it" Said Bonnie. "Me too, I'm glad you won" Said Clemont.

"Same here" Said Bonnie. "Thanks Clemont and Bonnie" Said Ash. "Anytime" Said Bonnie. "Yeah" Said Clemont. "Also, guess what annoying thing happened yesterday"? Asked Ash. "What"? Asked Clemont. "Idiot Jessie came to annoy me, Serena and Macy" Said Ash.

"Wow" Said Bonnie. "I know" Said Ash. "Thankfully, she's gone" Said Macy to them. "True" Said Clemont. "Well, we got to get going now, Ash, but thanks for calling us" Said Bonnie. "Yeah" Said Clemont. "You're welcome" Said Ash. Then, Bonnie and Clemont hung up.

"Well, let's get going to Thorton's battle factory" Said Ash. "Alright" Said Macy. "I can't wait to see what type of Pokemon he uses" Said Serena. "Me too" Said Ash. Macy, Serena and Ash then went in the direction of Ash's 2nd battle frontier.

However, the traitors then met up again with Ash, Macy and Serena. "Hello idiot Ash" Said Max. "Yeah" Said Misty. "GREAT" said Ash angrily. "Leave us alone" Said Serena angrily. "Yeah" Said Macy. "Make us" Said May. "If you don't leave, we will call Officer Jenny" said Ash.

"Whatever you say, pathetic trainer" Said Brock. "Oh blah, blah, blah" Said Ash. Then, the traitors left. "I'm glad I'm no longer friends with them" Said Ash. "Same here" Said Macy. "Yeah" Said Serena. Then, Ash, Serena and Macy continued to walk in the direction of Thorton.

However, it begins to rain. "Great, it's raining" Said Ash. "Looks like we have to find shelter" Said Macy. "There's a cave, let's go in there" Said Serena. They then did. Little did they realize though was that Ursaring lives in that cave …..


	44. Chapter 44

Last time, Ash, Macy and Serena were in a cave full of Ursaring and they had no idea. "I wish the storm could stop so we can continue to Thorton" Said Ash. "Yeah, I know" Said Macy. "This sucks" Said Serena. Then ….. "GRRRRR" came a growl. "What was that"? Asked Ash. "I heard it too" Said Macy.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" the growl was even closer. "What's that"? Asked Serena. Then, the Ursaring showed up. URSARING screamed the Ursaring. "Oh no, it's Ursaring" Said Ash. "Run" Said Serena. "Yeah" Said Macy.

Then, Ash, Macy and Serena all had to run while the Ursaring were chasing them. "Great, I can't believe we have to run in this rainstorm" Said Ash. "I can't believe we didn't even know Ursaring was in there" Said Macy. "Well, I guess the Ursaring were quiet" Said Serena. "True" Said Ash.

The Ursaring were still after them. "Why can't they leave us alone"? Asked Serena. "I have no idea" Said Macy. "I have an idea, there's a forest coming up, we can lose them in there" Said Ash. "Good idea" Said Serena. "I agree" Said Macy. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena managed to lose the Ursaring.

"Good, we lost them but it's still raining" Said Ash. "Well, there's a small opening in that tree there, we can use that to shield ourselves for now" Said Serena. "Right" Said Macy. Then, Macy, Ash and Serena shielded themselves. "Too bad this rainstorm is delaying our progress to Thorton" Said Ash.

"I know right, I would like it to stop raining" Said Serena. "We all do but we can't do anything until the storm passes" Said Macy. "True" Said Ash. The storm finally subsided. "Finally, now we can get going said Ash. "True" Said Serena.

Then, however, Meowth from Team Rocket who was wandering around due to being free, ran into them. "It's a Meowth" Said Ash. "Don't tell me it's Team Rocket's Meowth" Said Serena. "I hope not" Said Macy. "It's me twerps" Said Meowth. "What do you want"? Asked Ash angrily.

"To make you suffer like you did to me" Said Meowth. "Leave" Said Ash. "Make me" Said Meowth. "If you don't leave, we will have Pikachu use thunder on you" Said Ash. "Yeah" Said Macy. "Ooh" Said Meowth. "That's it, Pikachu use thunder now" Said Ash. "Pikachu" Said Pikachu.

The thunder attack sent Meowth blasting off again. "Good riddance" Said Ash. "Thankfully at least Meowth is gone" Said Serena. "I agree" Said Macy. "Same here" Said Serena. Ash, Macy and Serena continued to their destination, Thorton's battle factory.

Meanwhile, the traitors were all at a restaurant. "Man, it's been so great that Ash isn't our friend since after all, he's just a wannabe trainer" Said Brock. "Yep, I agree" Said May. "I am glad we aren't friends with him anymore" Said Max. "Same here, he was such a little kid and a brat" Said Iris.

"Yep" Said Misty. Now back to Ash, Macy and Serena as they had only 30 miles left until the factory. "Sweet, it looks like we only have 30 miles left" Said Ash. "Awesome" Said Macy. "This is great" Said Serena. "Yeah, and now, my 2nd Battle Frontier battle will begin soon" Said Ash.

"I can't wait to see what type of Pokemon Thorton has" Said Macy. "Me too" Said Ash. "Same here" Said Serena.


	45. Chapter 45

"I'm glad we are only 30 miles from the battle factory" Said Ash. "Me too" Said Macy. Then, they kissed. "Alright lovebirds, let's continue on" Said Serena. "Right" Said Macy. They then continued on. Then a trainer wanted to challenge Ash. "Hey, I want to challenge you to a battle" Said the Trainer.

"Ok, what's your name"? Asked Ash. "Mine name is Luke" Said Luke. "Alright Luke, my name is Ash, let's do this" Said Ash. "Right" Said Luke. "I'll be the judge" Said Macy. "Alright" Said Serena. "Alright trainers, send your first Pokemon out" Said Macy. "Go, Raticate" Said Luke. "Pikachu go" Said Ash.

"Pikachu" Said Pikachu. "Alright, battle begin" Said Macy. "Pikachu, use thunder now" Said Ash. "Dodge it" Said Luke. Raticate managed to dodge the attack. "Darn" Said Ash. "Alright, Raticate, hyper fang now" Said Luke. "Dodge it Pikachu" Said Ash. Pikachu then dodge the attack.

In the meantime, the traitors continued to enjoy life without Ash. "It's so great that we decided to stop being friends with Ash" Said Brock. "I know, right, he's just a pathetic trainer" Said Dawn. "I agree with that" Said May. "Me too, he's such a little kid" Said Iris. "True, Ash sucks" Said Misty.

"I agree, I hope he loses at his next battle against Thorton" Said Max. "Same here" Said Brock. Now back to Ash, Macy and Serena as Ash continues battling against Luke. "I wonder who will win" Said Serena. "Me too" Said Macy. "Alright, Pikachu, thunder" said Ash. "Pikachu" Said Pikachu.

The attack then hit Raticate. "Great, but it's not over yet" Said Luke. "Nope" Said Ash. "Alright Raticate, super fang" Said Luke. The attack then hit Pikachu. "Drat" Said Ash. "Sweet" Said Luke. "Pikachu, volt-tackle, now" said Ash. "Dodge it Raticate" Said Luke.

Raticate tried dodging the attack. However, the attack was too quick and Raticate got hit and then fainted. "Pikachu wins" Said Macy. "Good battle" Said Luke. "Thanks, you too" Said Ash. "I enjoyed watching the battle" Said Serena. "Me too" Said Macy.

"So Ash, where are you heading right now"? Asked Luke. "To battle Thorton for my 2nd Battle Frontier Symbol" Said Ash. "That's cool" Said Luke. "It sure is" Said Ash. "Where are you heading"? Asked Serena. "I'm heading to the Sinnoh league. "Well, good luck" Said Ash.

"Thanks, good luck with your battle against Thorton" Said Luke. "Thanks" Said Ash. "You're welcome" Said Luke. Luke then leaves. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena were only 20 miles from the Battle Factory. "Sweet" Said Ash. "I'm excited that we are almost there" Said Serena.

"I'm excited too" Said Macy. Then, they were finally at the Battle Factory. "Sweet, we are finally at the Battle Factory" Said Ash. "Yep" Said Macy. "It seems like a battle is going on right now, we should watch" Said Ash. "Right" Said Serena. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena watched Thorton's battle.

"Alright, Dragonite, dragonbreath now" Said Thorton. "Dodge it Starmie" Said The trainer. However, her Starmie got hit anyways and Starmie ended up losing. "Well, that was a good battle" Said The Trainer. "I agree" Said Thorton. Then, the trainer left. "Alright, who is this"? Asked Thorton.

"Hi Thorton, my name is Ash and I want to battle for a frontier symbol. "Alright, but I'm exhausted from today so we will battle tomorrow" Said Thorton. "Alright" Said Ash. "In the meantime, we can go eat lunch if you want" Said Thorton. "Sure" Said Ash.

"Cool, I happen to know a tasty place to eat at" Said Thorton. "Awesome, lead the way" Said Ash. "Alright" Said Thorton. Then, Ash, Macy, Serena and Thorton went to a Mexican restaurant. "Cool, this looks like a good place to eat" Said Ash.

"It is, I've been here a lot and they have tasty Mexican food" Said Thorton. "Well, let's go inside then" Said Macy. "I agree, I'm getting hungry" Said Serena. "Same here" Said Macy. "Well then, let's go inside and put our table in" Said Thorton.

Then, they did. "Well, looks like we have to wait 30 minutes" Said Serena. "True" Said Ash. "So Ash, was the battle against Palmer tough"? Asked Thorton. "He was somewhat of a challenge but I still managed to win" Said Ash. "Cool" Said Thorton. "Yep" Said Ash.

Then, it was finally time for lunch. "Time for lunch" Said Macy. "I can't wait" Said Serena. "Me neither" Said Ash. Then, the waitress took their drink orders for now while they decided what to eat. "I'll take lemonade" Said Serena. "I'll take just water" Said Macy. "Orange juice for me please" Said Ash.

"I'll just take a water please" Said Thorton. "Alright" Said the Waitress as she took down the orders. "Alright, any idea what you want to eat, Thorton"? Asked Ash. "Nope, not yet, the food here is so good, it's hard to decide" Said Thorton. "Makes sense" Said Ash.

"I am going to get taquitos" Said Serena. "Cool" Said Macy. "What are you getting, Macy"? Asked Serena. "I'm going to get a quesadilla" Said Macy. "Cool" Said Serena. "What about you Ash"? Asked Serena. "I still haven't decided but I will soon" Said Ash.

"That's alright, there is a lot of food" Said Serena. "I agree with that, the menu is really big" Said Ash. "Pikachu, said Pikachu agreeing with Ash since Pikachu was also looking at the menu to help Ash. Ash finally decided what he wants.

"Alright, I will get a bean and cheese burrito" Said Ash. "That sounds tasty" Said Serena. "It will be, bean and cheese burritos are my favorite" Said Ash. "That sounds great" Said Macy. "Yep" Said Ash. "Finally, I've decided what I want" Said Thorton. "What's that"? Asked Macy.

"I want tacos" Said Thorton. "Well, we are all ready now and now we can order our food" Said Serena. "We just need to wait for the waitress to get here" Said Macy. "True" Said Serena. The waitress then came. "Is everyone ready to order"? Asked The Waitress.

"All set" Said Thorton. "Alright, I'll start over here first" Said The waitress as she handed the drinks. "I'll take the taquitos please" Said Serena. "Got it" Said the Waitress. "I'll get the quesadilla" Said Macy. "I'm going to get the bean and cheese burrito" Said Ash.

"Finally, for me, I will get the tacos" Said Thorton. "Coming right up" Said the Waitress. "I'm super excited for the battle tomorrow" Said Ash. "Me too" Said Thorton.


	46. Chapter 46

The food then arrived at the table. "Sweet, our food is here" Said Ash. "I can't wait to eat" Said Macy. "Me neither" Said Serena. "The food here is great, so dig in" Said Thorton. Then, Thorton, Serena, Macy and Ash were able to enjoy their meal. "This is sure tasty, I'm glad we came here" Said Ash.

"Me too, thanks for recommending this place, Thorton" Said Serena. "You're welcome" Said Thorton. Then, they were done eating lunch and paid the bill. "I'm going to go get some rest, I suggest you do the same but train on occasion for the battle tomorrow, Ash" Said Thorton. "Right, I will" replied Ash.

"Alright, see you later" Said Thorton. "See you later, Thorton" Said Ash. Then, Thorton leaves to rest. "Alright, for now we should just rest" Suggested Macy. "I agree actually" Said Ash. "Want to look around Dance town"? Asked Serena. "Sure, why not" Said Ash.

Then, Ash, Macy and Serena looked around Dance Town. There were people dancing everywhere of course. Meanwhile with the traitors ….. "Want to go annoy Ash tomorrow while he battles Thorton"? Asked May. "You know what, why not, let's do it" Said Dawn.

"I can't wait to annoy Ash" Said Misty. "Me too" Said Brock. "Same here, he's such a pathetic trainer" Said Max. "He's also a little kid" Said Iris. Now back to Ash, Macy and Serena as they found a hot spring to relax at in the town. "Well, this is relaxing" Said Ash. "True" Said Macy.

"After that, I'll train" Said Ash. "Well, that's good" Said Serena. "I agree, since I want to be ready for the battle tomorrow" Said Ash. "True, I can't wait to see who wins" Said Macy. "Me neither" Said Serena.

Then, after relaxing in the hot spot, Ash decided to train with Macy helping out and Serena being the judge. "Alright, let's battle" Said Ash. "Right" Said Macy. "Alright the battle between Ash and Macy will now begin" Said Serena. "Alright, go Pikachu" Said Ash. "Ninetales go" Said Macy.

"Battle begin" Said Serena. "Ninetales, use flamethrower, now" Said Macy. "Dodge and use thunder" Said Ash. Then, thunder hits but flamethrower was avoided. "We aren't done yet" Said Macy. "Nope we are not" Said Ash. "Pikachu" Said Pikachu.

"Alright Ninetales, use fire blast" Said Macy. "Dodge once again, Pikachu" Said Ash. However, Pikachu wasn't able to dodge this time. "Drat" Said Ash. "I wonder who will win" Said Serena. "I guess we will see" Said Ash. "We will see indeed, sweetie" Said Macy. The battle then continues.

"Pikachu, volt tackle now" Said Ash. "Dodge" Said Macy. However, Ninetales got hit. "Shoot" Said Macy. "Alright Pikachu, thunder now" Said Ash. "Flamethrower" Said Macy. Then, both Pikachu and Ninetales got hit and the battle resulted in Ash barely winning. "Wow, that was a close battle" Said Ash.

"I agree" Said Macy. "Well, let's go eat dinner now" Said Serena. "Right" Said Ash. Then, Serena, Ash and Macy go eat dinner this time at a deli. "I heard this place is good, so that's why I say we try it" Said Ash. "Cool" Said Serena. "Do you know what you want yet Serena"? Asked Ash.

"No, not yet" Said Serena. "Ah ok, as for me, I will get a peanut butter jelly sandwich" Said Ash. "Cool" Said Serena. "Yeah" Said Ash. "I'll get grilled cheese" Said Macy. "That sounds tasty" Said Ash. "It sure is, grilled cheese is my favorite" Said Macy.

Serena then decided to order a tuna salad sandwich. After their dinner, it was time for bed. The next day ….. "I hope you're ready and had a full night's sleep" Said Thorton. "I'm ready to battle" Said Ash. "Cool, this will be interesting" Said Thorton. "I agree, let's get started" Said Ash.

"Alright, Ursaring go" Said Thorton. "I choose you, Torterra" Said Ash. "Battle begin" Said The Judge. In the meantime, the traitors were on the way to be annoying of course. Who will win the battle and what will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

Last time, the Pokemon battle was now beginning between Thorton and Ash. "Ursaring use fury swipes now" Said Thorton. "Dodge and use energy ball, Torterra" Said Ash. Torterra managed to hit Ursaring with energy ball. "Good job" Said Thorton. "Thanks" Said Ash.

"The battle seems interesting so far" Said Serena. "I agree" Said Macy. Meanwhile the traitors were almost one the way. "Little does Ash realize we are almost there and we are on the way" Laughed Max. "True, I want to ruin his battle" Laughed May. "Same here" Said Brock.

"Ash is awesome, just kidding of course. "Said Iris. "Good one Iris" Said Dawn. "Thanks" Said Iris. "Ash is so pathetic and so are the others who still like him' Said Misty. "True" Said Max. They then finally arrived at Thorton's battle factory. "Ha, now we are at the battle factory" Laughed Brock.

"It's payback time" Said Misty. In the meantime, the battle continues. "Alright, Torterra use leaf storm now" Said Ash. "Dodge it Ursaring" Said Thorton. Ursaring then dodges. "Wow, Ursaring is fast" Said Macy. "I know, right" Said Serena. Then …. "Hey idiots" came a voice.

"Don't tell me it's them" Said Ash. "It is us you stupid idiot" Said Iris. "What do you want"?! Asked Ash angrily. "To ruin your battle" Said Dawn. "Leave" Said Ash. "Nah, we are good" Said Misty. "Who is this"? Asked Thorton.

"They are idiots who betrayed me and called me a pathetic trainer" Said Ash. "Wow" Said Thorton. "They are here to ruin the battle" Said Macy. "We sure are and once we ruin the battle, we will take your Pokemon idiot Ash" Said May. "No you won't take my Pokemon" Said Ash.

"We will take your Pokemon" Said Brock. "We will stop you just like we always do" Said Serena. "Whatever you say" Said Dawn. Then, Ash sends the traitors blasting off using Pikachu's thunder. "Good, they are gone" Said Ash. "I know, I'm so sick of them" Said Macy.

"All of us are, trust me" Serena replied. "I can't believe those pathetic friends of yours betrayed you" Said Thorton. "I know" Said Ash. "Well, let's get back to the battle" Said Thorton. "Right" Said Ash.

Little did they realize was that Butch and Cassidy were on the way to steal Ash's Pokemon to lead the organization still. "Little do those fools realize we are on the way" Said Cassidy. "True, we found where Ash is and now we will steal his Pokemon" Said Butch. "Yep" Said Cassidy. "This will be payback for Giovanni" Said Butch.

Now back to Ash, Macy, Serena and Thorton. "Torterra, use razor leaf now" Said Ash. "Dodge it Ursaring and use earthquake" Said Thorton. However, Ursaring got hit anyways with razor leaf but Torterra also got hit by earthquake. Both Pokemon were looking exhausted.

"Torterra, synthesis now" Said Ash. Then Torterra healed some energy. "Great" Said Thorton. "Good thing I have that move" Said Ash. "Well, it's not over yet" Said Thorton. "True" Said Ash. "I wonder who will win this first battle" Said Serena. "Me too" Said Macy. "Alright Torterra, use earthquake" Said Ash.

"Earthquake as well, Ursaring" Said Thorton. Both Torterra and Ursaring sustained damage from earthquake. However, since Torterra healed with the synthesis move, Thorton's Ursaring was the only one who went down. Ursaring is unable to battle, Torterra wins" Said The Judge. "Cool" Said Serena.

"I know" Said Ash. "It's not over yet, still 2 more battles" Said Thorton. "True" Said Ash. "I wonder what Pokemon will be sent out next" Said Macy. "Me too" Said Serena. "Guess we will see" Said Ash. Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy were only a few blocks away.

In the meantime, the battle began with Ash and Thorton's second battle. "Alright, go Ledian" Said Thorton. "Ill stay with Torterra for now" Said Ash. "Alright, battle begin" Said The Judge. "You sure about this"? Asked Serena. "I will at least weaken Ledian" Said Ash. "True" Said Macy.

"Alright Toretrra, use razor leaf now" Said Ash. "Dodge Ledian" Said Thorton. Ledian managed to dodge most of it and got hit a little. "Supersonic, now" Said Thorton. Then, Torterra became confused. "Great" Said Ash. "I know" Said Macy. "Well, it's not over yet" Said Ash. "I agree" Said Thorton.

"Alright, I'm going to return Torterra since Torterra is confused" Said Ash. "Good idea" Said Macy. "I agree" Said Serena. "Alright, return Torterra" Said Ash. Torterra then returned. "Ok, go Pikachu" Said Ash. "Alright battle begin again" said The Judge.

"Ledian, use supersonic again" Said Thorton. "Pikachu use thunder, quick" Said Ash. Thunder then hit Ledian for a lot of damage. "Great" Said Thorton. "This is going well" Replied Ash. "We will see what happens though" Said Thorton. "I agree" Said Ash. "Don't get too overconfident boyfriend" Said Macy.

"I won't" Said Ash. "That's true, I still have a trick up my sleeve" Said Thorton. "Alright we will see anyways Pikachu, use thunder" Said Ash. "Pikachu" Said Ash. "Dodge and use focus punch now" Said Ledian. However, Ledian was unable to dodge due to the attack being fast.

Ledian manages to hit Pikachu, however. Both Pokemon were looking really tired. "Wow, both Pokemon look tired" Said Macy. "I know" Said Serena. "Well, let's finish this off" Said Ash. "I agree" Said Thorton. "Pikachu, thunderbolt now" Said Ash. "Ledian, focus punch" Said Thorton.

In the end, Ledian and Pikachu both fainted, resulting in a tie for the second battle. "Wow, a tie" Said Ash. "I know right" Said Macy. "Weird" Said Serena. "Alright, 3rd battle go" Said The Judge. "Go, Tyranitar" Said Thorton. "Totodile go" Said Ash. "Interesting, Ash brought his Totodile" Said Serena.

"True" Said Macy. "Battle begin" Said The Judge. "Totodile, use water gun" Said Ash. "Dodge it" Said Thorton. Tyranitar dodged it. "Use earthquake now" Said Thorton. Tyranitar then used earthquake damaging Totodile. "Shoot, well Totodile use water gun" Said Ash. Then, Totodile hit Tyranitar.

In the end, Totodile managed to damage Tyranitar a lot but fainted. "Totodile is unable to battle" Said The Judge. "Great, looks like we are both down to our last Pokemon" Said Ash. "True" Said Thorton. "Go Torterra" Said Ash. Torterra and Tyranitar were looking really tired.

"Wow, both Pokemon look tired" Serena responded. "I agree, who knows what will happen in this last battle" Said Macy. "Alright final battle begin" Said The Judge. "Torterra, razor leaf" Said Ash. Razor leaf then hit Tyranitar. "Tyranitar use hyper beam" Said Thorton. "Razor leaf again" Said Ash.

Torterra and Tyranitar were really looking tired. "Torterra use energy ball" Said Ash. "Use dark pulse Tyranitar" Said Thorton. The two attacks then hit. Tyranitar fainted and Torterra barely hung on. "That was a great battle" Said Ash. "I agree" Said Thorton. "Good job Ash" Said Macy.

"You did great Ash" Said Serena. "Thanks Serena and Macy" Said Ash. "You're welcome" Said Macy and Serena. "Where do I go for the third frontier brain"? Asked Ash. "The third frontier brain you should head north and her name is Dahlia, she owns an arcade" Said Thorton.

"Then that's where we go for the third frontier brain" Said Ash. "Right" Said Macy. "Well thanks" Said Ash. "You're welcome" Said Thorton. Just as Ash, Serena and Macy are about to head out, Butch and Cassidy arrive. "Great, Butch and Cassidy are here" Said Serena. "I know" Said Ash.

"Who are they"? Asked Thorton. "They are annoying members of Team Rocket who want to steal Pokemon" Said Ash. "Wow" Said Thorton. "I know" said Serena. "Hand over your Pokemon, twerps" Said Butch. "Yeah" Said Cassidy. "We won't, we will stop you just like always do" Said Macy.

"Sure you will" Said Cassidy. "Let's do this" Said Butch. Will Ash, Macy Serena and Thorton beat Butch and Cassidy? Find out in the next chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

Last time, Ash, Macy, Serena and Thorton were battling against Butch and Cassidy who decided to show up. "Let's battle" said Butch. "Sure, whatever but you will lose" said Ash. "Yeah right" said Cassidy. "Bulbasaur go" said Ash. "So you got your Bulbasaur"? Asked Macy. "Yep" said Ash.

"Go Raticate, destroy them" said Cassidy. "Go Primeape" said Butch. "Ninetales, go" said Macy. "I can't battle since my Pokemon are exhausted" said Thorton. "It's ok, we will take care of them " said Serena. "Yeah" said Ash. "Sure you will" said Butch. "Go Pancham" said Serena.

"Alright, Bulbasaur use razor leaf now" said Ash. "Dodge" said Butch. "Dodge" said Cassidy. However, the razor leaf attacks were too quick for Raticate and Primeape.

They then got hit. "Great" said Butch. "Now Ninetales, use flamethrower" said Macy. The flames then hit Primeape and Raticate. "Grrr" said Cassidy. "Pancham, use stone edge now" said Serena. The combined attacks sent Cassidy and Butch blasting off once again.

"Good riddance" said Ash. "I agree" said Macy. "You should rest at the Pokemon center for tonight" said Thorton. "Good idea" Said Ash. "I agree, let's go" said Serena. Then, Macy Serena and Ash, taking Thorton's advice, go to the Pokemon center to rest for the night.

"So, we will head north tomorrow to go to Dahlia's arcade and get my third Frontier symbol from Sinnoh" said Ash. "Right" said Macy. Then, Macy and Ash kissed. "That was a good battle, Ash" said Serena. "It sure was, but it was annoying that the traitors and Butch and Cassidy showed up" said Ash.

"True, but at least they are gone for now" said Macy. "True" said Ash. Then, it was dinnertime and Ash, Macy and Serena decided to go eat at a burger restaurant. "Cool, I can't wait for burgers" said Ash. "Me neither" said Serena. "Same here" said Macy.

Then, Ash, Macy and Serena ordered their burgers. Later, they came out. "Cool, they look delicious" said Ash. "I agree' said Macy. "Let's enjoy" said Serena. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena enjoyed their burgers and paid the bill. It was then already 10 pm. "Let's head back and sleep soon" said Ash.

"I agree" said Serena. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena went back to the room in the Pokemon Center. "Cool, now we are back" said Macy. "True, but I want to talk to someone real quick" said Ash. "Who'? Asked Macy. "Professor Oak" said Ash. "Ok' said Serena.

Then, Ash dialed Professor Oak. "Hey Ash, how are you doing"? Asked Professor Oak. 'I'm doing well, I got my 2nd frontier symbol" said Ash. "Cool" Said Professor Oak. "Yeah, it was kind of tough but I still managed to win" said Ash. "Congrats" Said Professor Oak. "Thanks said Ash.

"You're welcome, anyways, where is the third frontier symbol"? Asked Professor Oak. "The third symbol is north of here and it's Dahlia's Arcade" said Ash. "Cool, good luck" Said Professor Oak. "Thanks, tell Gary, Tracey and my mom I say hi" said Ash. "Will do" said Professor Oak.

Then, Professor Oak hung up. "Alright, let's head to sleep" said Macy. "Yeah, so we can get up early and head to the next symbol" said Ash. "I agree" said Serena. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena went to sleep. The next morning, they went out.

"Alright, let's get a move on" said Ash. "Right" said Macy. "I can't wait to see what's in store"said Serena. "Me neither" said Ash. "Same here" said Macy. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena went in the direction of the Arcade.


	49. Chapter 49

Meanwhile with the traitors …. "Ash is so pathetic" said Brock. "Agreed, why does he even have friends in the first place"? Asked Dawn. "Who knows"? Asked Misty. "Well, it's a good thing we are done as friends with him" said May. "I agree" said Max. Same here, Ash is a little kid" said Iris. "Yep" said Dawn.

Now back to Ash, Macy and Serena as they were heading to the Battle Arcade. "I can't wait for the third Frontier symbol, it's going to be awesome" said Ash. "Agreed" said Macy. "I can't wait to see what Pokemon Dahlia has" said Serena. "Me too" said Ash. Ash, Macy and Serena then continued on.

Ash then ran into a trainer and the trainer wanted to battle. "Let's battle" said the trainer. "Ok, what's your name"? Ash asked. "My name is Seymour" said Seymour. "Well, I'm Ash, and if it's a battle you want, then let's do it" said Ash. "Yeah" said Seymour. Macy was the judge for the battle.

"So, we will use two Pokemon" said Seymour. "Right" said Ash. "Alright, the battle between Seymour and Ash will now begin, now trainers, call out your Pokemon" said Macy. "Right, Pikachu, go" said Ash. "Go, Houndoom" said Seymour. "Battle begin" said Macy.

"Alright, Pikachu, use thunder, now" said Ash. "Dodge it" said Seymour. However, Pikachu's thunder was fast for Houndoom. "Great, Houndoom got hit" said Seymour. "Well, it's not over yet" said Ash. "True, anyways Houndoom, use flamethrower now" said Seymour.

Pikachu was then hit by flamethrower. "Shoot" said Ash. "I wonder who will win this battle" said Serena. "I guess we will have to see" said Macy. "True" said Serena. "Pikachu, iron tail" said Ash. "Chu, Pika" said Pikachu. Iron tail then hit Houndoom. "Houndoom, use fire blast now" said Seymour.

"Dodge it Pikachu by using quick attack" said Ash. Pikachu then dodges Houndoom's attack by using quick attack. "Good one, Ash" said Macy. "I agree" said Serena. "Thanks" said Ash. "That was a good move, but it's not over yet" said Seymour. "Indeed it is not" agreed Ash.

"Houndoom, flamethrower once again" said Seymour. "Dodge it and use thunder, Pikachu" said Ash. Pikachu dodged and hit Houndoom once again with a thunder, and Houndoom was down for the count. "Alright, cool" said Ash. "Remember, I still have another Pokemon" stated Seymour.

"True" said Ash. "Trainers, send out your next Pokemon unless you are just sticking with Pikachu, Ash" exclaimed Macy. "I will send out another Pokemon" stated Ash. "Ok" replied Macy. "Wonder who he will send out next" said Serena. "Guess we will have to find out" said Seymour.

"Go, Torterra" said Ash. "Alright, Rapidash, I choose you" said Seymour. "So, it seems like you are a fire type trainer" said Ash. "Yep" said Seymour. "Alright, battle begin" said Macy. "Torterra, use energy ball now" said Ash. "Dodge it Rapidash. Rapidash managed to dodge energy ball.

"Whoa, that's one quick Rapidash" Serena said, shocked. "I know" said Ash. "Now Rapidash, use stomp" said Seymour. "Torterra dodge it quickly" said Ash. Torterra managed to dodge the stomp attack. Then, Torterra quickly ended the battle when Ash said to use rock climb.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, Torterra wins, and the victory goes to Ash" said Macy. "Sweet" said Ash. "Good job, Ash" said Seymour. "Thanks, anyways, what are you doing now"? Asked Ash. "I am going to go to the Sinnoh league" said Seymour. "Good luck" said Ash.

"Thanks" said Seymour. Then, Seymour leaves. "Alright, let's continue on team" said Ash. "Right" said Serena. Ash, Macy and Serena then continued on in the direction of the Battle Arcade. "I wonder how many more miles we have left until we get there" said Ash.

"We still have about 20 miles" said Serena. "Not too bad, but it's getting dark" said Ash. "Why don't we go rest at that Pokemon center over there"? Asked Macy. "Sure, we should rest, since I am getting tired" said Ash. "Me too" said Serena. Ash, Macy and Serena then went in the center to rest.

They also healed their Pokemon as well. "Check it out, there's a hot spring and everything" exclaimed Ash, excited. "That sounds relaxing, let's go change into our swimsuits, so we can go in the hot spring" said Serena. "Yeah" said Ash, agreeing with Serena.

So, Macy, Ash and Serena then changed into their swimsuits and went in the hot spring. "Ah, this is great relaxing after the long journey we have been on so far" said Ash. "I agree" said Macy. "Same here" said Serena. A few hours later ….. "Alright, we should go eat dinner" said Ash.

"I agree" Said Macy. Macy, Ash and Serena then went to eat dinner, this time, at an Italian restaurant. "I'm going to get spaghetti" said Ash. "I'm getting pepperoni pizza" said Macy. "Sounds good" said Ash. "It will be" said Macy. "I will get Fettuccini Alfredo" said Serena.

"That sounds tasty" said Ash. "I agree" said Serena. Macy, Ash and Serena then ordered their respective foods and drinks. After that, they paid the bill and left. They decided to go back in the room and go to sleep, since it was getting late. Suddenly however …..

"Everyone in the center, don't panic, but there are criminals lurking nearby" said Nurse Joy. "Oh great" said Macy. "I know" said Ash. "Let me guess, it's one of the former members of Team Rocket" stated Serena. "Probably of course" said Ash. "Well, we might as well check" said Macy.

Ash, Macy and Serena then checked to see what was going on. The criminals were none other than Team Galactic. "What, I thought Team Galactic was arrested" said Ash. "Nope, we got free and even though Cyrus is gone, we will still continue where he left off" said one of the Team Galactic grunts.

"Yeah, and we are going to steal the Pokemon" said another Team Galactic member. "You won't steal the Pokemon, we will stop you" said Serena angrily. "I agree" said Ash, just as angered. "Me too" said Macy, annoyed with the grunts. "Bring it on" said The Team Galactic Grunts.

Will Ash, Macy and Serena be able to stop the Team Galactic members who escaped prison? Or will the Team Galactic memebers succeed? Find out in the next chapter


	50. Chapter 50

Last time, Ash, Macy and Serena were fighting against the Team Galactic members who escaped prison. The Galactic members were trying to steal the Pokemon. "You won't get away with stealing the Pokemon, we will stop you" stated Ash angrily.

"Oh yeah, you three brats can't do anything" said one of the grunts. "Oh yeah, Pikachu, go" yelled Ash. "Go, Magcargo" said Macy. "Go, Sylveon" said Serena. "Go, Crobat" said one of the grunts. "Go, Arbok" said another grunt. "Go, Croagunk" Said another grunt.

"You are all going down" said Ash. "I agree" said Macy. "Same here" said Serena. "Ooh, we are so scared of you, not" said one of the grunts. "You better be" said Ash, losing his patience. "Yeah, you better be scared of us, we have taken down many villains" said Serena. "

I have taken some down too" said Macy. "Sure, whatever you say" said all of the Galactic grunts. "Pikachu, use thunder on Crobat, now" said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu. "Dodge it, Crobat" shouted one of the grunts. However, Crobat wasn't able to avoid it because thunder was coming quickly.

Crobat then got hit by a super effective thunder attack and fainted. "Ha" laughed Ash. "There's still two more Pokemon of ours" said the Galactic grunts. "Yeah, yeah" said Serena. "Just give up already, you know you pathetic fools are just going to lose anyways" said Ash. "I agree" said Macy.

"We will never give up" said one of the grunts. "Then I guess we will have to beat you just like we beat the other villains" said Ash. "I agree" said Serena. "Same here" said Macy. "Alright Magcargo, use flamethrower, now" yelled out Macy.

"Dodge it, Croagunk and use poison jab" said the grunt commanding Croagunk. Croagunk then dodged the flamethrower and used poison jab. However, Ash, Macy and Serena's Pokemon were still standing. "Great" said one of the Team Galactic grunts. "Ha, ha, ready to give up"? Asked Ash.

"No, we aren't" said the grunts. "Fine, Pikachu, use thunder now" said Ash. "Flamethrower, Magcargo" said Macy. "Sylveon, use fairy wind, now" said Serena. The combined attacks then hit Croagunk and Arbok. The two then faint. "Our Pokemon" yelled the grunts angrily.

"Now get lost and give the Pokemon back or we will get Officer Jenny over here" said Ash angrily. "We are still taking the Pokemon" stated the Team Galactic grunts. "That's it, we are calling Officer Jenny" said Macy. "Yeah" said Serena. "You better not" said the Galactic grunts.

However, Ash, Macy and Serena called Officer Jenny anyways. "You are all under arrest again for escaping prison, and we are going to make sure that there's security all around your cells" said Officer Jenny and the other officers. "No" said the grunts.

The grunts were then put in the car and were sent to jail. Thankfully Team Galactic is in jail again" said Ash. "I know, they are so annoying" said Macy. "True" said Ash. "Anyways, we can finally go to sleep" said Serena. "I know, finally" said Ash. "See you later Officer Jenny" said Macy.

"See you later" said Officer Jenny as she drives away alongside the officers. "Alright, let's go to sleep" said Ash. "Right, anyways, I love you, Ash" said Macy. "I love you too" said Ash. Ash and Macy then kissed. "Alright, night guys" said Ash. "Night" said Macy. "Night" said Serena. The next day ….

"Alright team, let's continue to Dahlia" said Ash. "Right" said Macy. "I agree, the sooner we get there, the better" said Serena. "Yeah, anyways, let's get a move on" said Ash. Then, Ash, Macy, and Serena continued on to the Battle Arcade. Meanwhile, the traitors were enjoying lunch.

"This lunch is sure good, and we are enjoying it without Ash" laughed Brock. "I agree, Ash is so annoying" said Misty. "True" said May. "Anyways, let's continue enjoying lunch" said Max. "I agree" said May. "Ash is awesome, just kidding" said Dawn. "Good one" said Misty. 'Thanks" said Dawn.

Now back to Ash, Macy and Serena as they were finally at the Battle Arcade. "We are finally here for my third frontier badge" exclaimed Ash, excited. "I know, I can't wait" said Serena. "Me neither, let's go" said Ash. Ash, Macy and Serena then went to find Dahlia.


	51. Chapter 51

Meanwhile, Dahlia was battling against another trainer, just like Thorton was. The trainer was using a Kangaskhan while Dahlia was using Medicham. "All right, Kangaskhan, use sucker punch, now" said The Trainer. "Dodge it Medicham, and use reversal, now" said Dahlia. Kangaskhan then got hit.

Kangaskhan then fainted. "Kangaskhan is unable to battle, Medicham wins, and the victor is Dahlia" said The Judge. "Good job" said the Trainer to Dahlia. "Thanks, you too, keep it up and you will be able to win the next time" Said Dahlia. "Thanks said the Trainer as she leaves.

Ash, Macy and Serena then get inside the Battle Arcade. "Hey Dahlia" said Ash. "Hi, who are you"? Asked Dahlia. "My name is Ash and this is Serena and Macy" said Ash. "Cool, nice to meet you all" said Dahlia. "May I battle today, or are you tired"? Asked Ash. "I'm tired to be honest" said Dahlia.

"Ok, we will battle tomorrow then" said Ash. "Sorry" said Dahlia. "It's ok" said Ash. "How about you go look around town"? Suggested Dahlia. "That sounds good" said Macy. "Agreed" said Serena. "Ok then, well see you later" said Dahlia. Dahlia then leaves.

"Ok, well, let's look around this town then" said Ash. "True, we may find interesting things" said Serena. "Well, it's worth a shot" said Macy. Ash, Macy and Serena then decided to look around since Dahlia was too tired to battle. Little did they realize was that Jessie was going to show up again.

"Little do those twerps realize that I'm here" laughed Jessie to herself. Meanwhile, the traitors were in a town close to an airport. They were of course, making fun of Ash. "Who am I"? Asked Max. Max then pretended to be Ash and did stupid things. "Ash" said May.

"Correct" said Max. Then, Drew and Paul who were in the same town, overheard the traitors making fun of Ash yet again. "Quit making fun of Ash" said Drew angrily. "Make us" said Brock. "You're all so stupid, Ash did everything for you" said Paul annoyed. "So what"? Asked Iris.

"The point is, we hope you suffer for what you have done to Ash" said Drew. "Agreed" said Paul. "Blah, blah and more blah" said Dawn. Then, Paul and Drew leave to get to the airport to go to Kanto like they said they were going to do. "Man, Paul and Drew are so annoying" said Brock. "Agreed" said Misty.

Now back to Ash, Macy and Serena as they looked around the town. "There isn't too much to do right now" said Ash. "Well, we will keep looking around and see if there's anything to do" said Macy. "Right" said Serena. Ash, Macy and Serena then finally found something to do.

There was a movie going on so Ash, Macy and Serena paid and watched it. "Well, at least we found something to do" Whispered Ash. "True" Whispered Serena and Macy. The movie was then over. "Well, that was a good movie" said Ash who enjoyed the movie.

"I liked it too" said Serena. "Same" said Macy. "Well, now what should we do"? Asked Ash. "Well, we could go eat an actual lunch, since I am getting hungry" said Macy. "Sure" said Ash. So, Ash, Macy and Serena then decide to go to a hamburger joint to eat lunch.

Pikachu, was of course, enjoying the ketchup at the restaurant. "Pikachu sure does like ketchup" said Ash. "That's true" said Serena. The waiter then arrives. "What would you like to drink"? Asked the waiter. "Can I have lemonade"? Asked Ash. "Water for me please" said Macy.

"I would like orange juice" said Serena. "Ok, and would you like to order yet"? Asked the Waiter. "Sure, I'd like to have a hamburger" said Macy. "I would like the cheeseburger" said Serena. "I would also like a cheeseburger" said Ash. "Ok, coming right up" said the Waiter.

Ash, Macy and Serena then got their drinks. Twenty minutes later, their food arrived. "This is good" said Ash. "I agree" said Macy. "Same here, I am really enjoying my cheeseburger" said Serena. "I'm glad we came here" said Ash. "I'm glad too" said Macy.

"Yeah, this was good" said Serena. Pikachu was still enjoying the ketchup. "Pikachu" said Pikachu. Then, Ash, Macy, Serena and Pikachu were then done. "Alright, let's pay the bill" said Ash, after the bill got there. "Right" said Macy. The bill was then paid.

"All right, let's get going, gang" said Ash. "Right" said Serena. Then, as Ash, Macy, Serena and Pikachu kept going, Jessie suddenly showed up. "What, why are you here"? Asked Ash angrily. "To steal your Pokemon" said Jessie. "Leave us alone" said Macy. "Yeah" said Serena. "Make me" said Jessie.

"Then I guess we have to beat you, just like we always do" said Ash. "Agreed" said Serena. "You won't win today" said Jessie. "We will see about that" said Macy. What will happen and will Ash, Macy and Serena win against Jessie? Find out in the next chapter.


	52. Chapter 52

Last time, Ash, Macy and Serena were battling against Jessie, who decided to show up. "Get out of here, Jessie" Stated Ash, annoyed. "Why don't you make me"? Asked Jessie. "Just leave us alone, we are sick of dealing with you" said Macy. "I don't care" said Jessie.

"You better care" came Serena's reply. "I don't, there, how do you like that"? Asked Jessie. "Get lost" said Ash. "Nah" Said Jessie. "Fine then, you asked for it, Pikachu, use thunder, now" said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu. "Looks like I'm blasting off again" said Jessie. "Good riddance" said Ash.

"Yeah I know, I'm sick of the former members of Team Rocket" said Serena. "All of us are, trust me" said Ash. "Agreed" said Macy who was holding Ash's hand. Ash, Macy and Serena then decided to head to the Pokemon Center to relax.

Little did they realize though was that they were going to find Sakura and Casey from Johto who both met each other and decided to travel together. Then, Ash, Macy and Serena were at the center. Ash then spotted Sakura and Casey. "Hey, it's Sakura and Casey" said Ash.

"Who's Sakura and Casey"? Asked Macy. "Yeah, who are they"? Asked Serena. "I met both of them while I was in the Johto region, Casey is a big fan of the Electabuzz baseball team and Sakura was a nice person I met from Ecruteak city" said Ash. "That's cool" said Macy.

"That sounds interesting" said Serena. "Agreed" said Ash. Then, Ash called out to Casey and Sakura. "Hey Casey and Sakura" said Ash. "Hey, it's Ash" said Casey. "I know, it's been a while since I last saw him" said Sakura. "Same here" said Casey. "Hey Casey and Sakura, longtime no see" said Ash.

"I know, right" said Sakura. "It sure has been a while" Said Casey. "I agree, how are you two doing and how did you meet"? Asked Ash. "Well, we are doing well and we met while Sakura was battling gyms in Johto" said Casey. "That sounds interesting" said Ash.

"Yeah, so how have things been for you"? Asked Sakura. "Alright, things could be better though" said Ash. "What do you mean"? Asked Casey. "Well, most of my friends betrayed me" said Ash. "Wow" Said Sakura. "How did they betray you"? Asked Casey, who was annoyed with the traitors.

"Well, here goes" said Ash. Ash then told Casey and Sakura the story of how he got betrayed. By the time Ash was done, both of them were mad. "Those no good, rotten traitors" said Casey. "I know, I can't believe even Misty did this" said Sakura. "I know" said Ash.

"Well, I'm done being friends with Brock and Misty is no longer my best friend, and good thing I never met the other traitors" said Sakura. "True, I'm glad I didn't either" said Casey. "Well at least some of my friends stood by my side" Said Ash. "That's true" said Casey. "Agreed" said Sakura.

"Yeah, anyways, my name is Macy, Ash's girlfriend" said Macy. "I'm Serena nice to meet you two" said Serena. "Nice to meet you as well" said both Sakura and Macy. "Anyways, what are you two doing in Sinnoh"? Asked Ash.

"We are here, because I wanted to collect Sinnoh Badges now" said Sakura. "Well, that's cool" said Ash. "Agreed, it's nice to see different regions" said Casey. "That's true" said Macy. "Anyways Ash, what are you doing in Sinnoh"? Asked Sakura. "Oh, I'm here for the Sinnoh Battle Frontier" replied Ash.

"That sounds like fun" said Casey. "Agreed, it is, I can't wait to collect all the Sinnoh Battle Frontier symbols" said Ash, excited. "What are you three planning on doing right now"? Asked Sakura. "We plan on just resting for now" said Ash. "Agreed" said Serena. "Ok then" said Casey.

So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Casey and Sakura then decided to rest. A few hours later … "Boy am I getting hungry" said Ash. "I am too" said Serena. "Well, let's look for a restaurant to eat at" suggested Macy. "I agree" replied Serena. "I heard there's a good sushi restaurant close by" Said Sakura.

"Then, let's eat there" said Serena. "I agree with that, let's go" Said Ash. "Pi, Pikachu" Said Pikachu, agreeing. So Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura and Casey then go to the sushi restaurant to eat. "What are you going to order, Ash"? Asked Macy. "I'm going to get the California roll" said Ash.

"Me too" Macy replied. "Nice" said Ash. "It sure is, I can't wait to have sushi, it's been a while since I ate it" said Macy. "Same" said Serena. "It's been a while since I last ate Sushi as well" said Casey. "I guess it's been a while since all of us have" said Sakura.

"True" responded Ash and all five of them laughed. "For me, I will get the tiger roll" said Sakura. "Sounds tasty" said Ash. "It will be" said Sakura. "As for me, I will order the California roll as well" said Casey. "Cool" Said Ash. "Agreed" said Casey. "I will also order the California roll" said Serena.

"Alright" said Ash. "So Ash, when are you battling Dahlia, who I have heard is the frontier brain"? Asked Sakura. "I will battle her tomorrow" said Ash. "Oh wow, are you excited"? Asked Sakura. "I am, this will be my third frontier symbol" said Ash. "Oh wow" said Casey.

"Yeah, just this and one more challenge I believe" Said Ash. "Oh wow, so your adventure is getting closer to ending" said Casey. "It is but I'm sure there are other things I will do at some point, there's always new challenges" said Ash. "That's true" said Sakura.

Meanwhile …. "I'm sure enjoying life without Ash" Laughed Brock. "All of us are" said Misty. "I wonder why he still has some friends to begin with though" said Max. "Who knows"? Asked May. "Well, whatever, Ash is a little kid anyways" said Iris. "Agreed with that" said Dawn.

Now back to Ash, Macy, Serena, Casey and Sakura as they put their orders in for their sushi. The sushi then arrived 20 minutes later. "Enjoy" said the waitress. "Alright" said Ash. "I know, I can't wait to dig in" said Casey. "Me neither" said Serena.

So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Casey and Sakura enjoyed their dinner. After that, they paid the bill and left. Then, for Pikachu, Ash went and bought some ketchup and Pikachu enjoyed that. After that, Pikachu Ash, Macy, Serena, Casey and Sakura all went back to the Pokemon Center.

"So, we will watch your battle tomorrow against Dahlia" said Sakura. "Yeah, I can't wait to see the battle" said Casey. "Thanks" said Ash, who was excited. "Anytime" said Sakura and Casey. "Alright everyone, night" said Macy. "Night" said Serena and everyone else.

The next morning …. "Alright Pikachu and everyone, it's time to go challenge Dahlia for a frontier badge" said Ash. "Pi, Pikachu" said Pikachu, excited as well. "Alright, let's eat breakfast first" said Macy. "Agreed with that" said Serena.

"Alright, we will then" said Ash. So Ash, Macy, Serena, Casey and Sakura all go eat breakfast. After that, they brushed teeth and went to Dahlia's Battle Arcade. "Alright, so it's now time to battle" said Dahlia. "Yeah, it's time for me to win" said Ash. "We will see about that" said Dahlia.

"Don't get too overconfident, boyfriend, Dahlia can still have a trick up her sleeve" said Macy. "I won't, don't worry" said Ash. "Go Ash" said Casey. "Yeah, you can do it" said Sakura. "I agree" said Serena. "Thanks everyone" said Ash.

"Alright, the battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Dahlia will now begin. Trainers may use three Pokemon and only the challenger may substitute, alright trainers, choose your Pokemon" said the Judge. "Ok, Ludicolo, let's go" said Dahlia. "Go, Staraptor" said Ash.

"Looks like he got one of his Pokemon back from Professor Oak" said Serena. "Looks like it" said Macy. "Well, let's see how this plays out" said Casey. "Yeah" said Sakura. "Don't think it will be so easy Ash, even though you have the advantage" said Dahlia. "I didn't think it would be" said Ash.

"Well, let's do this" said Dahlia. "Agreed" said Ash. What will happen and will Ash win against Dahlia? Find out in the next chapter.


	53. Chapter 53

Last time, Ash was battling against Dahlia for his third frontier symbol. He sent out his Staraptor to battle Dahlia, who was using Ludicolo. "I hope I can win this" said Ash. "You will, boyfriend" said Macy. "Remember not to get too overconfident" said Serena. "I won't" said Ash.

"This will be an interesting match" said Sakura. "I agree" said Casey. "Alright, battle begin" replied the Judge of the battle. "Staraptor, use close combat, now" said Ash. "Ludicolo, dodge it" said Dahlia. Ludicolo then dodges the close combat attack. "Shoot" said Ash.

"That Ludicolo dodged pretty well" said Sakura. "I know, guess we will have to see what happens from here" replied Serena. "True, we will see" said Casey. "Alright, Ludicolo, use waterfall, now" came Dahlia's command. Staraptor then got hit. "That wasn't good" said Ash.

"That's true" said Serena. "Well, it's not over yet, I'm just getting warmed up" said Ash. "That's true" said Macy. "Alright, Staraptor, use brave bird, now" said Ash. "Quick, dodge it" said Dahlia. However, Ludicolo was unable to dodge the attack. "Wow, that was fast" said Dahlia.

"True" replied Ash. "Wow, Staraptor moved quickly" commented Sakura. "Yeah, I know" replied Casey. "Excellent move, Ash, but the battle is far from over" said Dahlia. "I know" said Ash. Meanwhile, the traitors were watching Ash on T.V, since someone was recording the battle.

"I hope Ash loses" said Brock. "Me too" replied Misty. "He's so pathetic" said May. "I know, right" replied Iris. "Ash is so annoying, I can't believe we were friends with him" said Max. "Same here" replied Dawn.

Now back to Ash, Sakura, Macy, Serena, Casey and Dahlia as the battle continues on. Both Ludicolo and Staraptor were looking tired. "Whoa, it appears both Ludicolo and Staraptor are looking wiped out" stated Macy. "I know" replied Serena.

"Do you think this first battle will result in a tie"? Asked Sakura. "I have no idea" replied Casey. "I guess we will have to see if it ends in a tie" said Ash. "True" said Dahlia. "Alright, Staraptor, finish this off with aerial-ace" said Ash. "Use drain punch, Ludicolo" said Dahlia.

Ludicolo and Staraptor then hit each other and both Pokemon were knocked out. "The first battle is over, and it's a tie" said the Judge. "Wow, I guess it was a tie" said Serena. "I know" replied Casey. "Alright trainers, call out your next Pokemon" came the Judge's reply.

"Go, Medicham" said Dahlia. "So, she's starting off with Medicham, next" said Ash. "Well, let's see who you choose, Ash" said Macy. "Right, I'll choose Pikachu" said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu. "Alright, so the second battle is Pikachu Vs Medicham, begin" said the Judge.

"Alright Pikachu, use thunder" said Ash. "Pika" replied Pikachu. "Dodge it, Medicham" said Dahlia. Medicham then dodged thunder. "Shoot, Medicham was able to avoid that thunder attack" said Ash. "Wow, Medicham had no trouble avoiding that thunder" said Sakura. "I know, right" replied Macy.

"Now Medicham, use reversal" said Dahlia. "Dodge it, quickly, Pikachu" said Ash. Pikachu was able to dodge reversal really fast. "Alright Pikachu, quick attack, now" said Ash. "Pika" said Pikachu. Medicham then got hit. "Whoa, that was unexpected" said Dahlia.

"When it comes to speed, Pikachu is one of the best" said Ash. "Well, it's not over yet" said Dahlia. "Nope" said Ash. "That was a good hit" said Macy. "I know, I'm eager to see who wins this next battle" said Serena. "Me too" said Casey. "Hopefully Ash will win" said Sakura.

"I know he will" said Macy. "Alright, Medicham, use zen headbutt, now" said Dahlia. "Agility, Pikachu" said Ash. Pikachu narrowly avoids getting hit by zen headbutt. "Great" said Dahlia. "Alright Pikachu, use thunderbolt" said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu.

Medicham then got hit. "Oh no" said Dahlia. "Ha, looks like Medicham is paralyzed" said Ash. "Great" said Dahlia. "Pikachu, use thunder to finish it off" said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu. Medicham was then knocked out of the battle. Medicham is unable to battle, Pikachu wins" said the Judge.

"Alright" said Ash. "Alright, looks like I'm down to my last Pokemon" said Dahlia. "Looks like it" said Ash. "It looks like Ash will win" said Sakura. "Well, it's not over yet" said Macy. "That's true" said Casey. "Well, looks like there's one more battle, unless they tie" said Serena. "True" said Sakura.

"Go, Dusknoir" said Dahlia. "Pikachu, return" said Ash. "I wonder why Ash is returning Pikachu" said Macy. "Who knows"? Asked Casey. "Guess we will find out" said Serena. "Go, Krookodile" said Ash. "Well, that's why he switched, Krookodile has an advantage" said Serena. "True" said Macy.

"Alright, battle begin" said the Judge. "Don't think it will be easy" said Dahlia. "It won't, but I refuse to lose" said Ash, determined. "Well, let's keep on battling" said Dahlia. "Fine by me, Krookodile, use crunch, now" said Ash. "Dodge, Dusknoir" said Dahlia.

However, Krookodile hit Dusknoir with crunch, anyways. "Shoot, that was fast" said Dahlia. "True" said Ash. "Well, Dusknoir, use Will-O-Wisp" said Dahlia. "Krookodile, try and dodge it" said Ash. However, Krookodile was unable to dodge the Will-O-Wisp. "Shoot, Krookodile got burned" stated Ash.

"Well, that's not good" said Sakura. "Agreed, but at least he still has two Pokemon left" said Casey. "True" said Sakura. "Anyways, let's see what happens" said Macy. "Can't wait" said Serena. "Alright, Krookodile, can you still do it"? Asked Ash. "Krookodile" said Krookodile giving a thumbs up.

"Alright, Krookodile, dig, now" said Ash. "Careful Dusknoir, we don't know where Krookodile will come out of" said Dahlia. "Alright Krookodile, emerge" said Ash. Krookodile" said Krookodile. Then, Dusknoir got hit by dig. "I couldn't tell where Krookodile was" said Dahlia. "That's true" said Ash.

Krookodile was then affected by Will-o-Wisp. "Great" said Ash. "Well, let's finish this off Dusknoir, use shadow punch" said Dahlia. However, Krookodile wasn't affected much. Due to the burn, however, Krookodile was starting to look tired.

"Great, well, I need to hurry, anyways, Krookodile, use stone edge" said Ash. "Use shadow punch, Dusknoir" said Dahlia. Both Krookodile and Dusknoir got hit. In the end, they both tied but since Ash still had Pikachu left, Ash won the battle.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, Ash wins" said the Judge. "Alright, we did it" said Ash. "Pi, Pikachu" said Pikachu. "Congratulations Ash, I really enjoyed that battle" said Sakura. "Same here" said Casey. "Thanks" said Ash. "I really enjoyed the battle, as well" said Macy. "Me too" said Serena.

"Well, now that's the third symbol" said Ash. "So, you only have one left, right"? Asked Sakura. "Yeah, only one left I believe, but I'm not sure where" said Ash. "Well, the Battle Castle is the last one" said Dahlia. "Ok, where is it"? Asked Ash. "It's to the west of here" said Dahlia.

"Perfect, that's where we are heading, as well" said Casey. "Yeah" said Sakura. "Well, let's go then, but first, I have to make some calls" said Ash. "Right" Said Macy. Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura and Casey then left after thanking Dahlia. Ash then called his mom, first. "Hey mom" said Ash. "Hey Ash, how are you doing"? Asked Delia.

"I'm doing good, got my third frontier symbol, just one more and then, it says I'm battling someone who uses random Pokemon" said Ash. "Interesting, so just one more before the champion challenge" said Delia. "Yeah" said Ash. "Well, good luck, Ash" said Delia.

"Thanks mom" said Ash. "Who are these two, btw with you, Macy and Serena"? Asked Delia. "These two are Casey and Sakura" said Ash. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum" said Casey and Sakura. "Likewise, anyways, got to get going everyone, but have a good rest of your day" said Delia.

"Thanks mom" said Ash. "You're welcome, bye" said Delia. Delia then hung up. "Alright, now I'm going to call Harrison" said Ash. Harrison then got on the phone. "How are you doing, Ash"? Asked Harrison. "Good, how are you doing"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing well" said Harrison.

"That's good, is Miltank feeling better from the last time I was able to talk"? Asked Ash. "Yeah, Miltank is doing great" said Harrison. "That's great to hear" said Ash. "Yeah, btw, who are those two with you, Macy and Serena"? Asked Harrison. "Those two are Casey and Sakura" said Ash.

"Nice to meet you two" said Harrison. "Same" said Casey and Sakura. "Well Ash, it was nice of you to call" said Harrison. "Yeah" said Ash. "Anyways, got to go, but it was nice talking to you, Ash" said Harrison. "I had fun, too" said Ash. "Alright, well, see you" said Harrison. "See you later" said Ash.

Ash then hung up. "Who are you going to call next"? Asked Casey. "I will actually wait until later, it's actually getting late, but tomorrow, I will call more of my friends, the ones who stuck by me and Professor Oak as well" said Ash. "I can't wait to meet more of your friends" said Sakura.

"Me too" said Casey. "You will, just it's getting late, sadly" said Ash. "That's true" said Macy. "Anyways, let's get to sleep" said Serena. "Agreed" said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu, agreeing as well. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Casey, Sakura and Pikachu all go to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

The next day, it was morning and Ash, Serena, Macy, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu all woke up. They going to head west but first, Ash was going to introduce Macy and Casey to his other friends, just like he said. First, he calls Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash" said Professor Oak. "Hi Professor, I only have one more challenge before the champion battle, I got my third frontier symbol in the Sinnoh Region" said Ash, excited. "Well, good for you" Said Professor Oak. "Btw, this is Casey and I believe you already know Sakura" said Ash.

"Nice to meet you Casey, and hello again Sakura" said Professor Oak. "Hello to you to, Professor Oak" Said Casey and Sakura. Then, Tracey shows up. "Hey Ash" said Tracey. "Hey Tracey" Ssaid Ash. "How are you doing"? Asked Ash to Tracey.

"I'm doing well, how are you doing"? Asked Tracey. "Doing just fine" said Ash. "That's good to hear, how about you, Serena and Macy"? Asked Tracey. "We are doing well" said Macy. "Yeah" said Serena. "That's good" said Tracey.

"So yeah, Tracey, I now have three frontier symbols, just one more, then it's the champion battle" said Ash. "That sounds great" said Tracey. "It is" Said Ash. "How are you doing, Casey and Sakura"? Asked Tracey. "I'm doing good said Casey.

"I'm doing great" said Casey. "Good to hear, well, got to go, said Tracey. "Alright Tracey, see you later" said Ash. "See you" replied Tracey. "I've got to go too, but have a good day, Ash and everyone else" said Professor Oak.

"Thanks, you too" said Ash. Professor Oak and Tracey then hung up. The next people Ash called is Bonnie and Clemont. "Hello Ash, how are you doing"? Asked Clemont. "I'm doing well, how about you two"? Asked Ash.

"We are doing great" said Bonnie. "Yeah" said Clemont. "Well, that's good to hear, btw there are two new people I want to introduce to you two" said Ash. "Who"? Asked Bonnie. "This is Sakura and Casey" said Ash. "Nice to meet you, Sakura and Casey" Said Clemont and Bonnie.

"Nice to meet you too" said Sakura and Casey. "How is your Sinnoh Battle Frontier challenge going"? Asked Clemont. "It's going well, just one more battle, before the champion battle" replied Ash. "Good for you" said Clemont. "Good job Ash" said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie and Clemont" said Ash. "You're welcome" both Clemont and Bonnie replied. "How are you doing with managing your gym"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing well" said Clemont. "That's good" said Ash. "It seems like it's hard to manage your own gym" said Casey.

"Well, it can be" said Clemont. "Yeah, I see you're always really tired at the end of the day" said Bonnie. "True" said Clemont. "Well Ash and everyone else, we have to go now, unfortunately" said Bonnie. "It's ok" said Ash.

"Alright Ash and everyone, have a good day" said Bonnie. "You too" said Ash. Bonnie and Clemont then hang up. Then, the next two people Ash called were Drew and Paul. "Hey Drew and Paul" said Ash. "Hey Ash" said Drew and Paul on the other end.

"Hey Drew and Paul" said Ash. "How are you doing"? Asked Paul. "Good, what about you two"? Asked Ash. "We are doing well" said Drew. "That's good" said Ash. "Yeah, anyways who are those two" said Paul. "Yeah" said Drew.

"These two are Sakura and Casey" said Ash. "Nice to meet you" said Paul and Drew to Casey and Sakura. "You too" said Casey and Sakura. "Well Ash and everyone else, it was nice talking to you, but we have to go" said Drew. "Yeah" replied Paul.

"Ok guys, have a good one" said Ash. "You too" said Drew and Paul. Drew and Paul hang up after saying goodbye to everyone. "Alright, I will call two more people" said Ash. "Who"? Asked Serena. "I will call Brandon first, then Reggie" replied Ash. "Ah ok, cool" said Macy.

"Agreed" said Ash. Ash then calls Brandon. "Hello Ash, how are you doing"? Asked Brandon. "I'm doing well, I only have one more challenge and I have my third Sinnoh Frontier symbol" replied Ash. "Wow, so you're getting closer to this adventure being done" said Brandon. "True, but I still will go on more adventures" said Ash.

"Ok, anyways, who are these two"? Asked Brandon. "I'm Sakura" said Sakura. "I'm Casey" replied Casey. "Alright, nice to meet both of you" said Brandon. "You too" said Sakura and Casey. "Alright Ash, someone wants to challenge me, so gtg" said Brandon.

"Ok" said Ash. Brandon then hangs up. "So, now it's time to see how Reggie is doing" said Macy. "True" replied Serena. Ash then finally calls Reggie. "Hey Ash" said Reggie. "Hey Reggie, how are you doing"? Asked Ash. "I'm doing well, how about you"? Asked Reggie.

"Just fine, I called Paul earlier, he's doing well, also, I now have my third symbol so just one more challenge and then the champion battle" said Ash. "Good job" replied Reggie. "Thanks" said Ash. "You're welcome, who are these two by the way"? Asked Reggie, referring to Casey and Sakura.

"I'm Casey" said Casey. "I'm Sakura" said Sakura. "Alright, nice to meet the both of you" said Reggie. "You too" replied both Casey and Sakura. "Alright, got to go, have some stuff I need to get done, but it was nice hearing from you Ash and everyone else, and have a good day" said Reggie.

"Thanks, you too" said Ash. Ash and Reggie then hang up. "Alright team, let's go to the west of here" said Ash. "Pika" said Pikachu, excited. "Alright, I can't wait to see what type the fourth frontier brain uses" said Serena. "Me too" said Macy. "I'm excited as well" said Ash.

"Pika" said Pikachu, also excited. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu then continue on. Suddenly however, you guessed it, Meowth shows up. "Oh no" said Ash. "What's up"? Asked Serena. "It's Meowth" said Ash. "I hope it's not who we think it is" said Macy.

"I know right" both Casey and Sakura said in unison. "Alright, we will see" said Ash. "True" said Macy. "Hello, twerps" said Meowth. "It is Team Rocket's Meowth, sadly" said Serena. "I know, unfortunate for us" said Ash.

"Who cares" said Meowth. "We do, why do you always have to annoy us"? Asked Serena. "It's because I can" said Meowth. "Leave us alone" said Ash. "Make me" said Meowth. "You better" said Serena. "Nah, why would I do that, when I'm having fun"? Asked Meowth.

"Get lost" said Macy. "Is that all you got"? Asked Meowth. "Pika" said Pikachu angrily at Meowth, Pikachu's cheeks sparking. "Try me" said Meowth to Pikachu. "Pika" said Pikachu saying you asked for it. Pikachu then zaps Meowth and Meowth is sent flying.

"Nooooooooo" said Meowth as he is sent flying. "Good riddance" said Ash. "I know right" said Casey. "Man, Meowth was so annoying" said Sakura. "I know, right" said Macy. "Well, let's keep going" said Ash. "Right" said Serena. "Alright" said Macy.

So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Pikachu, Casey and Sakura head on to the west. The chapter is now over and yes, the traitors aren't in this chapter but they will show up in the next one, and one traitor may end up regretting the way they treated Ash. We will see.


	55. Chapter 55

Previously, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu were heading in the west for Ash's final frontier symbol before the champion. "I can't wait to fight the final frontier brain in Sinnoh before the champion battle" said Ash. "I know, it will be exciting" replied Serena.

"Yeah, but sadly, we still have a bit of a ways to go" said Ash. "True" replied Macy. Then, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu all reach a fork in the road with three paths. "Which way should we go"? Asked Ash. "Pika" replied Pikachu pointing to the left.

"Well, if you say so, Pikachu" said Ash. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu go the left path. However, the left path ended up being wrong. "Drat" said Sakura. "Yeah, I know" replied Macy. "Well, let's try the right path then" said Casey.

"Right" said Ash. So Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu then try the right path and was successful, as they saw more landmarks. "Thankfully, that was the right way" stated Ash. "Yeah, I know" replied Casey. "Well, hopefully evil organizations aren't following us" said Casey.

"You know they probably are" said Ash. True to Ash's word, there were two villains from Team Rocket following them named Cassidy and Butch, who don't give up. "We will steal Ash's Pokemon to make money" said Butch. "Yeah, I know" said Cassidy.

Now back to Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu as they continue on. Pikachu then looks back and happens to see Butch and Cassidy's footprints. "Pika" said Pikachu to Ash. "What is it, Pikachu"? Asked Ash.

Pikachu then pointed to the footprints. "Whose footprints are these"? Asked Ash. "I have no idea" said Macy. "Well, it looks like someone is following us" said Serena. "Yeah, we better be careful" said Ash. "Agreed" said Sakura.

So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu then continue on to the Battle Castle, making sure to be careful. Meanwhile with the traitors, one of them were regretting the way they treated Ash. The traitor who regretted the way he treated Ash is none other than Brock.

I can't believe what I have said before, I don't know why I said that stuff about my friend, Ash. Why would I ever do that to him, thought Brock to himself. Brock then decides to abandon Misty, Dawn, May, Iris and Max. Brock then leaves to find a phone to call Ash and apologize to him.

"Hey guys, where did Brock go"? Asked Max. "I don't know" said May. Then, Brock left them a note saying I have come to realize that Ash's friendship is more important than yours, and so, I'm leaving and I will never return to you five. "Whoa, what is with the sudden change in Brock"? Demanded Max angrily.

"I know, well, forget about him, at least we still think Ash is pathetic" said Misty. "True" said Dawn. "Well, let's go have fun without Brock or Ash or any of them" said Iris. "Agreed" said May. So, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Max all go have fun without Brock and now Brock is no longer their friend.

Now back to Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu as they continued on. Then suddenly ….. "Halt" came a voice. "Great, I recognize those two voices" said Ash. "Same here" replied Macy. Then, Butch and Cassidy show up. "Prepare for trouble, and make it double, here's our mission so you better listen, to infect the world with devastation, to blight all people in every nation, to denounce the goodness of truth and love, to extend our wrath to the stars above, Cassidy, and Butch of course!

We are Team Rocket, circling the earth day and night, surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight. "Raticate" replied Raticate. "Great, just what we need, it's Cassidy, and Biff" said Ash. "I know, right" responded Macy. "IT'S BUTCH, BUTCH" said Butch angrily. "What do you want"? Asked Serena angrily to Butch and Cassidy.

"Same thing we always want, to steal your Pokemon" said Cassidy. "Yeah" replied Butch. "Like that would ever happen, Pikachu, use thunder, now" said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu. Then, Raticate got zapped. "GRRRR, Raticate, use super fang, now" said Cassidy. Raticate then tried using super fang.

However, Ash told Pikachu to use quick attack, and Raticate was sent flying. "Alright Pikachu, use thunder, now" said Ash. "Pikachu" said Pikachu. "No, we are blasting off" said Butch and Cassidy. "Serves them right" said Casey. "Yeah, I know" said Sakura.

"I'm glad they went blasting off" said Ash. "I know, right" said Serena. "Well, let's keep going to the Battle Castle, now that Butch and Cassidy are gone" said Sakura. "Agreed" responded Casey. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu continue on their way to the Battle Castle.

Then, they found a place to stay at the Pokemon Center, of course. "Let's stop here, for the night" said Ash. "I agree" said Sakura. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu all stop for the night. "Let's eat dinner" suggested Serena. "Agreed, I am pretty hungry" replied Ash. "Well then, it's settled" said Serena.

Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu then ate dinner while Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura and Casey's Pokemon were healing from Nurse Joy. Pikachu, was of course, eating ketchup while Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura and Casey were eating Burgers for dinner. "These burgers sure are good" said Ash.

"I know, these burgers taste amazing" said Macy. "So, should we head to bed, after we are done eating dinner'? Asked Sakura. "Sure, we need our rest to continue on to the Battle Castle" said Ash. "Alright" responded Sakura. After dinner and the bill was paid, , Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura and Casey then collected their other pokemon, since they were fully healed.

Then, as , Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu were about to head to sleep, suddenly … "Ash" said Nurse Joy. "What's up"? Asked Ash. "There's a phone call for you" said Nurse Joy. "Oh ok, I wonder who could be calling" said Ash. "Well, let's find out" said Casey.

"Right" said Sakura. So, , Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu then went to the phone and discovered Brock was on the other line …..


	56. Chapter 56

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BROCK"? Asked Ash angrily. "I've called to apologize for my previous behaviors" said Brock "Sure you did, you called just to make fun of me, just leave me alone" said Ash angrily. "Ash, I'm sorry for what I have done, I regret what I have said about you" said Brock.

"Yeah right" said Macy. "I can prove it to you guys, that I'm sorry" said Brock. "How"? Demanded Ash angrily. "I abandoned Max, Iris, Dawn, May and Misty" stated Brock. "Prove it then" said Ash, annoyed with Brock. "Well, here you go" said Brock. Brock then shows Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu that Max, Iris, Dawn, May and Misty were no longer with him.

"Alright, looks like you were right" said Sakura. "Yeah, I am so sorry" said Brock. "Fine, but if you betray me again, I will not hesitate to cut you out of my life permanently" said Ash, giving Brock a warning. "Ok" said Brock. Brock then hangs up. "That was unexpected" said Serena.

"Agreed with that, but if Brock betrays me again, I will not be his friend ever again" said Ash. "Same here" said Macy, Casey, Sakura and Serena. "Pika" replied Pikachu, agreeing with Ash. Meanwhile with Brock …. I'm glad Ash was able to forgive me for what I have done, thought Brock to himself.

Now back to Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu. "Well, let's head to bed now" said Ash. "Right" said Casey. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu all go to sleep. The next day …. "Alright, let's continue on" said Ash. "Right, I can't wait for the final battle" said Casey.

"Me too" replied Ash. Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu then continued on, Macy holding Ash's hands. Then, they hear a trainer, training his Pokemon. "Alright, Sparky, use thunder, now" came a voice. "That voice sounds familiar" said Ash.

"Who is it"? Asked Macy, Serena, Sakura and Casey. "That voice sounds like my friend Ritchie who I met in the Kanto region" stated Ash. "Cool" said Serena. "Agreed" said Ash. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey and Pikachu all go meet up with Ritchie and Sparky, with Ash of course, being the only one that knows Ritchie for now.

"Hey Ritchie" said Ash. "Hi Ash, I didn't expect to see you here" said Ritchie. "Same" replied Ash. "So, what are you doing here"? Asked Ritchie. "I'm here competing in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier" said Ash. "Oh wow, that sound great" said Ritchie.

"Yeah, so, what are you doing here in the Sinnoh Region"? Asked Ash. "I'm here to train for the Sinnoh League with my team" replied Ritchie. "Awesome, have you caught any new Pokemon"? Asked Ash. "Just one, I caught a Rapidash, I named my Rapidash, Rap" said Ritchie. "That sounds great" said Ash.

"It sure is, anyways, who are these other people"? Asked Ritchie. "I'm Serena" said Serena to Ritchie. "I'm Macy" said Macy to Ritchie. "I'm Sakura" said Sakura to Ritchie. "Finally, I'm Casey" said Casey to Ritchie. "Nice to meet all of you" said Ritchie.

"Likewise" replied Macy, Serena, Sakura and Casey. "Where are your other friends"? Asked Ritchie. "They aren't with me anymore, most of them betrayed me" stated Ash. "Why"? Asked Ritchie. "I don't know why they did" said Ash. "Well, can you tell me the story of how they betrayed you, if you don't mind"? Asked Ritchie.

"Sure" said Ash. So for about 10 minutes, Ash told Ritchie the whole story of how most of his friends betrayed him. After that, Ritchie was angry. "How dare they betray you" said Ritchie, annoyed. "Yeah, I know, but whatever, it's been fun with my other friends, the ones who stuck by me" said Ash.

"That's good" said Ritchie. "I agree" said Ash. "Well, what direction are you heading after this"? Asked Ritchie. "I'm heading to the west for my final battle before the champion battle" said Ash. "Well, l will go with you, but first, let's have a quick 2 on 2 battle, what do you say"? Asked Ritchie.

"Sounds fine to me" said Ash. "Alright, this is a double battle between Ritchie and Ash, trainers, send out your Pokemon" said Serena. "Go, Pikachu and Heracross" said Ash. "Go, Sparky and Rap" said Ritchie, sending out his Pikachu and sending out his Rapidash.

"Battle begin" said Serena. "Pikachu, use thunder on Rap, and Heracross, use focus punch on Sparky, now" said Ash. "Dodge it Sparky and Rap" said Ritchie. However, Sparky wasn't able to dodge in time, and got hit by focus punch. Rapidash was able to avoid Pikachu's thunder, however.

"Drat, but at least I got an attack on Sparky" said Ash. "True, anyways, Sparky, use quick attack on Ash's Pikachu, and Rap, use fire blast on Heracross" said Ritchie. Heracross then got hit by a powerful fire attack, and Pikachu got hit by quick attack. However, Heracross was not out yet.

"Wow, this is an intense battle" stated Serena. "Agreed with that" said Casey. "I wonder who will win this"? Asked Sakura. "Hopefully Ash" said Macy. "Well, we will see" said Casey. "Alright Pikachu, use thunder on Rap, one more time, and Heracross, use megahorn on Sparky, now" said Ash.

Ash was then able to land lucky hits. "Wow, that was lucky" said Ritchie. "Agreed" said Ash. Then, they continued battling. In the end, Ash won but barely, as Ritchie managed to take down Heracross and nearly took down Pikachu with Rapidash, before Ash was able to beat Sparky and Rap.

"Wow, that was a great battle" said Ash. "Yeah, I know" said Ritchie. "Well, let's keep going" said Ash. "Agreed" said Ritchie. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Ritchie Casey and Pikachu continued on. Meanwhile …. "I can't believe what Brock did, that was stupid" said May.

"Eh, we don't need Brock anyways" said Max. "True, and Ash is also pathetic" said Misty. "So true, and don't forget, Ash is a little kid" said Iris. "Agreed" said Dawn. So, Max, May, Misty, Iris and Dawn all enjoy their time without Ash or Brock.

Now back to Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Pikachu, as they were making progress. "Sweet, we are making progress" said Ash. "I agree" said Casey. Then unfortunately for Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Pikachu, James showed up.

"WHAT"? Demanded Ash angrily. "That's right, I'm here" said James. "What do you want"? Asked Ritchie angrily. "To take your Pokemon" said James. "Like we would let you do that" said Macy. "You will hand over your Pokemon now" said James. "We will never do that" said Serena.

"Then I will battle, and take them by force" said James. "Bring it" said Casey. "Yeah" said Sakura. "You won't win James" said Ash. "Pika" said Pikachu, agreeing. "Just watch me, I will beat all of you this time" said James. "Whatever you say" said Macy.

What will happen and will James win? Or will he lose, just like he always does? Find out in the next chapter.


	57. Chapter 57

Previously, James was attacking Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Pikachu and trying to steal all of the trainers' Pokemon, of course. "Give me your Pokemon" said James. "We will never give you our Pokemon" said Ash. "I agree" said Macy. "I will take them by force then" Said James.

"Bring it on James" said Serena. "Yeah, you can't take all of us on at once" said Sakura. "Oh yeah"? Asked James. "Yeah" said Casey. "We will beat you James, just like we always do" said Ritchie. "Yeah right" said James. Then, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Pikachu continued battling against James.

In the end, James of course, ended up losing. "I will be back" said James. "Yeah, yeah, and we will win just like we always do" said Ash. "Whatever" Said James as he leaves angrily. "Well, whatever with James" said Sakura. "Yeah, let's keep on going to the west for my final frontier symbol" said Ash.

"Right" Said Serena. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Pikachu continued on to the west for Ash's frontier symbol. "I can't wait then after this battle, it will be time for the champion battle" said Ash. "Yeah, I know" said Serena. So, Ash, Macy, Serena, Sakura, Casey Ritchie and Pikachu continued on to Ash's Symbol in the West.

"Alright, we are getting closer" said Ash. "Yeah, that's good at least" said Macy. "True" Said Serena. "Let's keep going" Said Ritchie. "Right" said Ash. So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena continued on and got closer to the battle frontier area. Suddenly however, it began to snow. "Oh no, it's snowing" said Ritchie.

"Well, let's take a rest then" said Casey. "Right" said Macy. So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena took a rest. "Too bad the snow is getting in the way" said Macy. "Yeah, I know" Said Casey. "Well, we can't do much about it" Said Ash. "True" Said Ritchie. "We just have to wait it out" said Ash. "Pika" Said Pikachu, agreeing.

So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena had to wait the snow out. "This snow is taking a little while" said Ash. "True" said Serena. "Hurry up, snow" said Macy. "Agreed" said Sakura. Then, the snow finally subsided. "Finally, now let's keep going" said Ash.

"Agreed" said Macy. So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena continued on to Ash's final frontier symbol in the west. Then, it was nighttime. "Drat, it's now nice time" said Ritchie. "Well, let's stop for a rest and we will continue tomorrow" Said Ash. "Right" Said Casey.

So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena all stop for the night. "Pika" said Pikachu pointing to his stomach. "Right, let's eat dinner, which are our sandwiches" said Ash. "Agreed" said Serena. So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena all eat dinner, Pikachu with ketchup of course.

"It was so annoying that James showed up earlier today" said Ritchie. "Agreed, James is so annoying, thankfully, he's gone" replied Ash. "True" replied Casey. "These sandwiches sure are tasty" said Sakura. "I agree" replied Casey. "Me too" said Macy. "Well, are you confident you will win, Ash"? Asked Ritchie.

"I'm confident that I will win" said Ash. "Ah ok" said Ritchie. "I will be the supreme victor" said Ash. "Well, she might have a lot of hard Pokemon to face, boyfriend" said Macy. "Well, I will have to try" said Ash. "True" replied Casey.

So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena then continued eating. They then went to sleep. The next day, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena woke up and brushed teeth and continued on.

"Alright crew, let's continue on" said Ash. "Right" replied everyone else. So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena continued on. Little did they know, was that there would be evil Pokemon lurking around who would mess with them ….


	58. Chapter 58

When we last left off, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena continued on to Ash's final frontier symbol in the west. "Alright, we should almost be there gang" said Ash. "Cool" Said Sakura. "Yeah, I agree" Said Ritchie.

So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena continue on to the frontier symbol. Suddenly however … "URSARING" Came the familiar cry of Ursaring. "Oh no" said Casey. "Great" said Ritchie. "Pika"s Pikachu, agreeing. "Well, what can we do but let's run" said Serena.

"Right" said Macy. Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena then run away from the Ursaring. "Great, why are these Ursaring chasing us"? Asked Ash. "Who knows"? Asked Sakura. Then to make matters worse Beedrill showed up. "Bee" Said Beedrill. "Run" Said Sakura.

"Right" Said Ritchie. Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena then ran away from the Beedrill and Ursaring. However, they were still on their tail! "Great, the Ursaring and Beedrill are still after us" said Ash. "Yeah, I know" said Macy.

"What can we do"? Asked Casey. "We have to keep running, that's all" Said Serena. So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena continued running away from the Ursaring and the Beedrill. Afterwards, they were able to avoid them.

"Ok, good, we outran those evil Pokemon" said Ash. "Yeah, I know" Said Macy. "Good, now we can just take a rest in this cave for now" said Sakura. "Right" Said Casey. So, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena continue on.

Meanwhile …. "There's their trail" said Team Galactic. "Good, follow them and keep tabs on them at all times" Said the new leader of Team Galactic named Toni. "Right" said Team Galactic. "So, Team Galactic were after the heroes yet again and they escaped prison. What idiots, right? Anyways, now back to Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena continued on after losing the Ursaring and Beedrill and they were done in the cave.

"Good, I'm glad we are making progress to the final frontier symbol before the champion battle" Said Ash. "Agreed" Said Macy. Then an earthquake for whatever reason happens. "Whoa" said Sakura. "Yeah, I know" said Casey. Then … "Pika" said Pikachu pointing to someone.

"Who is it"? Asked Ash. "Well, well, well, looks like the idiots are all in one place" came a voice. "Those voices sound familiar" Said Ash. "I agree" said Macy. Then ….. "Hello" said Team Galactic. "Team Galactic" said Ash. "Yeah, that's right" said Team Galactic. "What do you want" Demanded Macy. "We are here to mess your life up" said Team Galactic.

"Leave us alone" said Ash. "Make us" said Team Galactic. Then, Team Galactic's new leader showed up. "Hi, my name is Toni, Cyrus' brother" said Toni. "Great" said Ash. "Yeah, I know" said Macy. "This is great, not" said Sakura. "Yeah, but we can't do too much about it" said Ritchie. "True" said Ash.

"How did you escape prison"? Demanded Serena angrily. "Oh, our leader, Toni wasn't in prison so yeah, we escaped thanks to him" said Team Galactic. "Great, well, leave us alone" said Ash, annoyed. "Make us" said Team Galactic.

"You better" said Ritchie. "Pika" said Sparky agreeing. "We won't, there, how do you like that"? Asked Toni. "You better, or we will battle and have you arrested" said Ash. "Pika" said Ash's Pikachu, agreeing. "Sure, whatever" said Team Galactic. "Fine, let's battle" said Sakura. "Agreed" said Casey.

"You'll all lose" said Toni. "Yeah" said The Galactic grunts. "That's what you think, we will win and you'll be arrested just like you have been" said Casey. "We will see" said Toni. "Yeah we will" said Sakura. What will happen and will Sparky, Ash's Pikachu, Ash, Macy, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie, Pikachu and Serena be able to win? Or Will Toni and Team Galactic wipe them out? Find out in the next chapter.


	59. Chapter 59

When we last left off, Ash, Ash's Pikachu, Macy, Sparky, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Serena were fighting against Team Galactic. "Give up, you guys always lose" said Ash. "This time will be different" said one Team Galactic team member. "How"? Asked Macy. "It just will, we will take over this world" replied another Team Galactic member. "True" said Toni.

"Give it up" said Sakura. "Nope" Said all the Team Galactic members. "Alright then, you asked for it, Pikachu, use thunder" said Ash. "Pikachu" replied Ash's Pikachu, shocking the Galactic members. "OW, you will pay for that" said Team Galactic. "Yeah right" said Serena. Then, Team Galactic sent out Toxicroak, and several Zubat.

"Oh yeah, go Zippo" said Ritchie. "Go, Beautifly" said Sakura. "Go, Meganium" Said Casey. So the battle begins, Zippo used flamethrower, Meganum used razor leaf, Beautifly used silver wind, Ash's Pikachu used thunder and Sparky used thunder as well. The combined attacks caused all the Toxicroak and Zubat to faint.

"Ha, we won" said Ash. "You haven't seen the last of us" replied Team Galactic, angrily. "Yeah right, now leave, or we will call the police" said Ritchie. "Fine" replied Team Galatic angrily. They then left. "Good" said Ritchie. "Yeah I know" said Sakura.

Then, Ash, Ash's Pikachu, Macy, Sparky, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Serena continued to the Battle Castle. Meanwhile with the traitors … "This is sure fun, I'm glad we are having a party all without Ash" said Misty. "I agree, Ash sucks" said Max. "True, true" said May. "Ash is so pathetic" said Dawn. "True" said Iris. The traitors then go have fun all without Ash and Brock.

Back to Ash, Ash's Pikachu, Macy, Sparky, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Serena, they continued on the path. However, you guessed it, it started to rain. "Great, now it's raining" said Macy. "I guess we have to go find shelter" replied Ash. "True" replied Macy.

So, Ash, Ash's Pikachu, Macy, Sparky, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Serena go find shelter. Then, the storm finally subsided. "Good, now let's keep going" said Casey. "Yeah" replied Sakura. Ash, Ash's Pikachu, Macy, Sparky, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Serena then continued on.

Little did they realize, was that, it would take them still awhile to get to the Battle Castle. "Man, it's sure taking a while to get to the Battle Castle" said Ash. "True, true" said Sakura. Then, Ash, Ash's Pikachu, Macy, Sparky, Sakura, Casey, Ritchie and Serena continue but they suddenly run into someone unexpected …..


End file.
